Elijah : New Orleans
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Elijah is New Orleans with his brother Klaus to take over the city when a old love comes to visit him .
1. Chapter 1 : Coming Home

As Elijah sat down in Sophy Bar

Camille: _Do you want me to serve you an other drink ?_

Elijah : No I had my share for tonight

Camille : What's wrong ?

Elijah : Nothing

Camille : _Something is wrong . You wouldn't be here_

Elijah had a serious face

Camille wait for him to respond

Elijah : Klaus told me you major in Psychology

Camille : _Yes I did_

As she smile at Elijah

Elijah smile back until

Sophy called Camille

Elijah knew it was getting late but He couldn't get a Woman out his mind

It would Normal if it was Katerina but not It was Elizabeth

She was a young girl when they met

More like they were force to meet

_She was the first person he turn_

Elijah memory went back to he saw Elizabeth for the first time

Klaus was holding her arms tightly as she trying to run away from him

Elijah watch as his brother was standing furiously with a girl crying

Elijah : What's the matter?

Klaus : Her family plot against me

Elijah : Do you have proved?

Klaus : Yes

Elizabeth mumble _not true  
_

Klaus gave a stern look to Elizabeth

Elijah : What are you going to do with her ?

Klaus : She can be you pet

Elijah knew if he said no Klaus would kill her

Elijah :What I'm going to do with her

Klaus : Let your imagination run wild

Elizabeth heart skip

_Was Elijah worse than Klaus ?_

Klaus had killed her whole family just because

Klaus toss Elizabeth to the floor

As she didn't want to look up

Elijah went on his knees and said _I'm not going to hurt you_

She look up with her eyes cover in tears

Elijah : What's your name ?

She whisper_ Elizabeth_

Elijah : I'm sorry for what Klaus did to you

Elizabeth : _I'm begging you killed me now_

As Elijah try to shake that memory out his head

Sophy look Elijah

Elijah : _I have to go_

What was wrong with Elijah ?

As he Walk down the streets of New Orléans

All the music playing

Elijah felt someone behind him

_Was it Marcel ?_

Elijah kept walking and felt a shadow pass him

Elijah stood still until he felt someone push him to the ground

He heard a loud growl

Before Elijah could react

Elijah saw beautiful brown cat eyes

He said _Elizabeth _

She smiled as Elijah touch her face

Elizabeth : You remember me

Elijah : How could i forget you ?

Elizabeth tilt her head as Elijah had a smirk on his face

As He used his strength to get up and pin Elizabeth against the wall

Elijah : We both play this game

Elizabeth : What game are me playing ?

Elijah : Your choice ?

Elizabeth : Let's have fun like old times

Elijah: Fine where are we going ?

Elizabeth : Follow me ...

As Elijah follow Elizabeth

His mind went back to when he calm down after she was shaking

Elijah : Drink this

Elizabeth shook her head

Elijah : It will make you feel better

Elizabeth listen and drank from the cup

She knew it was Alcohol

Elijah : It will calm you now

Elizabeth : It taste so gross

Elijah : you will used to this

He was right Elizabeth could drink with him

As they drank and dance

They catch up on what there lives had been up to

Elijah told her about Katerina

Elizabeth : I'm disappointed

Elijah : Really ?

Elizabeth : I knew you were a sucker for her_ but come on_

Elijah : Let's go it's getting late

Elizabeth : If you say so

Elijah grab her hand and made her walk with him

Elizabeth :Where are we going ?

Elijah : To my apartment

Elizabeth : Nice ...

Elijah : your drunk

Elizabeth :_ just like you_

Elijah open the door to his apartment

Elizabeth walk in

Elijah guide her to his bed

Elizabeth dive to his bed

Elijah : you haven't change

He was taking his suit off

Elijah try not to look

As Elizabeth was getting undress

Elizabeth : Remember when i saw you naked for the first time

Elijah: Yes it was by accident

Elizabeth : Was it really a accident ?

Elijah :Yes but not the second time

Elizabeth : It must had been annoying to had to take care of me as a human

Elijah : No it was refreshing

Elizabeth : How ?

Elijah : You brought a new insight to my life

Elizabeth smiled as Elijah was now laiding next to her

Elijah watch as she laid in his chest

_As Elijah starting dreaming_

_He remember dancing with Elizabeth in England _

_She was wearing a Creamy Color long dress _

_Elizabeth : This is fun ( sarcastic tone )_

_As Elijah was circling around her_ as their hands were in front of each other

Elijah : What do you want to do instead?

Elizabeth : _Anything but this_

Elijah : Are you hungry ?

Elizabeth : Yes

Elijah watch as Elizabeth innocently left

She saw a Beautiful Woman

Blond hair and brown eyes with Straight hair watching them

Elizabeth smiled and flirt with her

Kol was behind Elijah

Kol : She is good

Elijah : I know

Kol : She has eating at palm of her hand

Elijah saw as Blond woman went Elizabeth

Before he could reach outside

Elizabeth bite her neck hard

She was loving the taste of blood and matter she had control her life

Elijah pulled her away from the girl and whisper _Your going to kill her_

_Elizabeth : No that is up you_

_The girl seem like feeding_

_Elijah : You compelled her?_

_Elizabeth : No better tell him_

_The Woman respond No I Enjoy it _

_Elizabeth : now taste your own blood _

_Elijah watch as the young woman lick Elizabeth finger_

_Elizabeth eyes were glowing_

_Elijah pulled her away from the girl and kiss her passionately _

_As Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss for a second _

_She told the young woman to go home_

_Elijah kiss Elizabeth neck until his sharp fangs came out _

As the sun hit Elijah eyes and he open them

Elijah look down and saw Elizabeth sleeping

As he was going to move

Elizabeth whined

Elijah heard footsteps ...

Who would come in to his apartment unannounced?

As He got up and woke Elizabeth

Elijah toss Elizabeth his white shirt

Elizabeth was confused

_what was going on ?_

As she laid in bed and saw Elijah leave his room

She heard a familiar voice

_Morning brother _

Elijah : Morning Next time called me before you come over

Kol :_But Klaus send her to give you this message_

Elijah : You call tell me the message later

Kol : Do you have company ?

Elijah : No

Kol :(had a smirk on his face )

Elijah : Kol

Kol : Who is it ?Is she human or Is she a vamp?

Elijah : Kol leave now

Kol : No i want to know

Elijah rolled his eyes and before he could stop Kol

_Kol open his bedroom_

He walk in and to his surprised Elizabeth was sleeping

Kol wonder _who could it be ?_

As he got closer

Kol had biggest smiled on his face

_She is here? _

Elijah : Yes leave her alone

Kol : I'm going to wake her up

Elijah : She going to hurt you

Kol : It will be fun

Kol gently touch her soft face

Just soft as he remember

Kol want to see her beautiful eyes

Elijah was taken back since when was kol interest in her so much

As she start to moved around

Kol whisper in her ear _Wake up my Darling _

That made her eyes open and she grab kol throat

Kol was coughing

Elijah : Easy

Elizabeth : KOL

Elijah : Elizabeth

Elizabeth was upset

Kol :_ Elijah help me_

Elijah : Please let go of my idiot brother

Elizabeth : Maybe he will learn not to bother me

She let go off kol throat

Elijah try to not stare at Elizabeth

She was on top off Kol with his shirt on

Elizabeth watch as Kol gave mean stare before he left

Kol : _see you late Elijah_

Elijah : Take care

Kol : Have fun

Elijah :sorry about that

Elizabeth :_ what time is it ?_

Elijah : it's noon

Elizabeth stretch on his bed

Elijah : _Your comfortable_

Elizabeth nodded and said What to join me ?

Elijah : No I would but I have to see my other brother

Elizabeth did a disgusting look

Elijah came closer to Elizabeth body

Elizabeth : Want your shirt back?

Elijah shook his head as he was top off her

Her hands were touching his chest before pulling him closer

As their lips met it was like time stop

Elijah want to pulled away but he couldn't

Elizabeth pulled away and said_ too bad you have to go _

_Elijah : I do what i want_

_Elizabeth : Are you sure ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : ALways and Forever

As Elizabeth was teasing Elijah

Elijah raise his eyebrows

Elizabeth tilt her head and act like she was pushing him away

As Elijah was going to kiss her

Elizabeth gently push him closer and said _let me guess you have to go_

Elijah said _yes I'm sorry_

Elizabeth : Just go

Elijah had a sad look on his face as Elizabeth push him out the away

She stood up and walk to his mirror next to his dresser

Elijah went behind her and hug her

Elizabeth : I'm not mad

Elijah : your just upset

Elizabeth : No I just want to spend time with you

Elijah : maybe later

Elizabeth : Last time you told me that you end up dagger in a coffin

Elijah : _Not this time i promise_

Elizabeth :(turn around and touch his face ) Be careful

Elijah : I will ( he kiss her hand)

Elizabeth locked eyes with Elijah

Both smiled at each other

Elijah took a shower and got dress

As he went to the living room

She was gone

_Where did she go ?_

As He met with Klaus

Klaus was dress like normal self

They sat down

Klaus : Where have you been ?

Elijah : exploring this town

Klaus : Just this town

Elijah : Klaus do not become paranoid with me

Klaus : I want to know everything you do

Elijah : Do you forget we stand together not apart ?

Klaus : I do but since my whole family decide to join me .Who can trust ?

Elijah : I have never nothing against our family

Klaus : But have you done anything against me ?

Elijah : You never change and I always end up disapoint me in you

Klaus : You sound like what her name

Elijah gave a confused look

Klaus had a smirk on his face

Elijah : Who ?

Klaus : Do i have to save it out loud ?

Elijah : _Did you and Rebekah get in fight ?_

Klaus : very funny Elijah

Elijah :I wasn't making a joke

Klaus: Kol told me

Elijah : He told you what ?

Klaus : your lovely prodigy is in town

Elijah : So what about it ?

Klaus : Why is she here ?

Elijah : I don't know maybe she want to see me

Klaus : How sweet ?

Elijah rolled his eyes

Klaus : Laughed a little

Elijah : What apart was it suppose to be funny ?

Klaus : Maybe i need to apologized to her for what i done to her

Elijah didn't believe him

Klaus : I have done many horrible terrible things in my day

Elijah just listen and waited for Klaus to turn this speech to south

Klaus : When can see her ?

Elijah :Who knows ?

Klaus and Elijah talk some more until

Klaus left

Elijah sat there and look at his surroundings

How the city had change ?

As he his hand in the table thinking

Elijah memory went back to a simple time

Where his family was happier ?

They were eating together in table when they human

How things had change ?

Elijah felt a warm touch on his shoulder

As he look up

It was Rebekah

Rebekah : I'm late

Elijah : Just a little

Rebekah : Ohh

Elijah try not laugh and said you were late on purpose

Rebekah : No ( had a small smile ) yes

Elijah : thanks you left me alone

Rebekah : poor Elijah

As Rebekah was talking

Elijah caught a glimpse of Elizabeth

She was wearing a white dress with Red heels

He hair was half up and curly

Rebekah : Who is behind me ?

Elijah : no one

Rebekah: Is it girl ?

Elijah :No

Rebekah turn around but as she did

Elijah saw someone grab Elizabeth and took her the alley

Rebekah was confused as Elijah got up

As Elijah moved towards the alley where Elizabeth was

Rebekah follow

Elijah hurt a loud commotion

As Rebekah saw behind Elijah

It was Kol

Elijah stop Rebekah

Kol had Elizabeth by the throat

Kol : _So are you going to tell me why you are her ?_

Elizabeth : I will when you learn to have manners

Kol pressed on her neck more tightly

Elizabeth : _How sad your still Klaus bitch_

Kol got more mad and Elizabeth used to push kol against a pointy metal statue

Elizabeth : If Klaus wants to know why I'm here then he ask

Kol was pain and said** _he is going to kill you_**

Elizabeth : He can't do anything without Marcel permission can he (raise his eyebrows )

Kol was going to jump at Elizabeth

Elijah stood in the middle

Kol :You

Elijah : Enough

Rebekah :_ Your causing a scene_

Kol : It wouldn't be the first time

Kol locked eyes with Elizabeth

She was stronger then he was

_Was because he had been in the coffin so long ?_

Elijah look as Rebekah hug Elizabeth tightly

Rebekah : What a lovely surprised

Elizabeth : I like to make a entrance

Rebekah: You and Elijah have a lot took catch up

As they apart from the hug she whisper in Rebekah's ear

Elizabeth : _be careful your playing with fire_

Rebekah : What ?

Elizabeth : You know what i'm talking about

Rebekah got nervous and left

Elijah : What was that ?

Elizabeth : Girl problems

Elijah : No about you and kol ?

Elizabeth : You heard me

Elijah : Why are you here ?

Elizabeth : Your brother force in a alley

Elijah : I mean back in town

She read his body language

Elizabeth : _You think I'm plotting against you_

_Elijah : No but are you plotting against klaus ?_

Elizabeth : Wow your sad ...

She try to pass Elijah

He grab her shoulder tightly

Elizabeth : Let me go

Elijah pin to the wall _Tell me the truth now_

Elizabeth : Why do you always try I'm going to betrayed you ?

Elijah : because ...

Elizabeth had anger in her eyes

Elijah let her go

Elizabeth : _When is your family going to learn not everything is about them_

Elijah didn't want to see her

He jump to conclusion without asking her

Elizabeth left and was highly upset

As she storm off

She felt someone behind them

Elizabeth : _Are we playing hide n seek ?_

_Only if you want to_

Elizabeth knew that voice so well

Come on let's play

Elizabeth : I'm not interested Marcel

Marcel used his speed and got in front of her

Marcel : This is my town

Elizabeth : _No way_

Marcel : You had a bad day I can make it better

Elizabeth : More like a lot worse

Marcel laughed and had a smirk on his face

Elizabeth :Are we done here ?

Marcel grab her waist and said _not yet_

Elizabeth : Do not understand me _I want nothing with you!_

_Marcel : Why not? Every king needs his queen _

_Elizabeth : This queen doesn't need a king to run her own kingdom  
_

Marcel : I love a woman with ambition

Elizabeth : Do your going hate a thing called rejection ?

Marcel let off her arm and had a serious face

Marcel : _your missing out_

Before she could answer and try to hurt him

Elijah was behind Marcel

Elijah :_ I was looking for you everywhere _

Marcel : **Elijah?**

Elizabeth : _How sweet I was here waiting for you_

Marcel : Oh man I didn't know she was your lady

Elijah : Something are not need to be said

Elizabeth smiled

Elijah look at her hand and grab it

Marcel : _sorry for the bad understanding_

Elijah : What bad understanding ?

Marcel : nothing at all

He was a little afraid of Elijah

Marcel watch as Elijah walk with Elizabeth

Elizabeth after walking two blocks with elijah said I'm sad still mad at you

Elijah : _I barely making it up to_

Elizabeth : I came back to New Orleans because I came to find something that i let go off

Elijah : Ohh

Elizabeth : It's okay

Elijah : Will you find it again ?

Elizabeth :Maybe

she locked eyes with him

Elijah : Sometime I think of how my life could have been with you

Elizabeth : You made the choice Elijah to walk away of what we had

Elijah : It was you or my family ?

Elizabeth : and you decide

Elijah remember when they had the argument in 1913 New York City

Elizabeth : **I'm sorry it's them or me**

Elijah : I can't choice

Elizabeth : I Love you but I can't stand with you as they tear you

Elijah : We all have good and bad side . I can never leave them

Elizabeth : You can .._ All they have cause you is pain and misery_

_Elijah_ : I'm sorry but i made a promise to them

Elizabeth :_ Always & Forever_

_She kiss him in the forehead and before Elijah open his eyes _

_Elijah wanted to stop her_

_She left ..._

Elizabeth wonder what Elijah was thinking

He was awfully quiet

Elizabeth : _Are you hungry ?_

Elijah : A little

Elizabeth : Let's feed

Elijah : Sure

Elizabeth : Show me what you got

Elijah and Elizabeth turn to a busy street

Elizabeth : Your inviting me To the Carnival ?

Elijah : Yes I will feed you cotton candy and ride the Ferris Wheel

Elizabeth : I will hold you to that

Elijah smiled while he shook his head

Elizabeth and Elijah joke around

Until Elijah went to look for who to feed

Elijah feed once in a while

He learn how to control his urges

Elijah Follow a Young man

He was around Elijah age

He was drunk and acting a full

Elijah grab him my the shoulder

Elijah : You will Not scream or make a sound

Elijah fangs came out and he bite his neck sharply

Elizabeth could hear Elijah feeding she smiled

and went to watch him

Elijah was too focus on the feeding

Elizabeth : easy Elijah

Elijah pulled away and the guy felt to the ground

He turn around to Elizabeth

Elizabeth want to touch his lip that was dripping blood

Before she went to touch

Elijah wipe the blood off his lip with his right hand

Elizabeth : My turn

She turn around and bite a Blonde girl throat

Elizabeth cover the girl mouth and whisper _the more you fight it the more i will drink from you_

Elizabeth loved the feeling her fangs connected to the skin

Her fangs let go off girl throat but still had the girl by the arm

Elizabeth _: I wish I could eat all of you_

Elijah was behind her and Elizabeth let he go

She turn around with cold eyes

Elijah compelled the girl _this never happen now go_

Elizabeth sigh and Elijah had a smirk on his face

Elizabeth : I'm not full

Elijah : We can eat later

Elizabeth : No now

Elijah : I have something better

Elizabeth gave a funny look

Elijah went behind her and cover her eyes

Elizabeth : Where are we going ?

Elijah : Trust me

He grab puller closed to him and pick her up

Before she open her eyes

Elijah had walking on a thing rope

Elizabeth : The Circus is in town ?

Elijah : Yes

Elizabeth : Great ...

Elijah : It still scared you to be this high

Elizabeth : Yes even though I know falling wouldn't hurt me

Elijah act like he was going to push her off

Elizabeth almost did and all could she do is Laughed

Elijah try to do it again and Elizabeth grab him this time

Both jump down and land in the middle of Stage

Elijah look as Elizabeth was looking at him

Elizabeth : Let's go see the animals

Elijah : No feeding

Elizabeth :No there too precious I like feeding on real animals

They walk and saw a Tigers , Lion, Elephants,Camels in a cage

Elijah watch as all the animal attention were on Elizabeth

Elijah : What are you doing to them ?

Elizabeth : (took a deep breath away ) Taking their pain away

Elijah smiled as the animals felt they something in common

Elizabeth open the cage on Lioness

Lioness got out and she pet her

Elijah _: We Will not take her home_

The Lioness look at Elijah for a second

Elizabeth : (as she pet Lioness ) One day you wouldn't in this circus. You will be back where you belong

Elijah just watch her carefully until he felt the tiger breathing behind on his neck

Elizabeth put her head on the Lioness shoulder and pet her

Elijah smiled and saw Lioness leave Elizabeth side back to the cage

Elizabeth spend the time with each of them

Elijah was enjoying seeing the sweet side of her

Elizabeth :Let's go

Elijah : As you wish

By the time they walk out the circus

The fair was over

Elijah :I still own a ride on the Ferris wheel

Elizabeth : You do

Elijah took her the ferris wheel and sat with her

He put his arm around her

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder

Elijah _:Aspice luna _(Look at the moon)

Elizabeth _: __quam pulchra_ (how beautiful)

Elijah look at Elizabeth

Elizabeth glance at him

Elijah eyes were glowing

Even with Katherine he never felt this calm

Elizabeth noticed his pupil dilated

Elijah : I can spend all the night like this

Elizabeth kiss him on the cheek

Elijah moved a little and there lips met

Elizabeth forget how Elijah still gave her butterflies in her stomach

Elijah hand touch her face as they were kissing

As they try to pulled away

They didn't want to

Elijah and Elizabeth travel to his apartment

They were kissing very passionately

Elijah locked his door

Elizabeth grab his tie and brought him closed to her

Elizabeth kiss him very sultry

Elijah moaned and Elizabeth pulled away

Elizabeth :_ Do you care about this shirt ?_

Elijah smiled

Elizabeth rip his shirt off as he jacket felt to the floor

Elizabeth kissing him once again

Elijah used his force to turn Elizabeth around

He kissed her neck as she let him

Elijah hands were touching her curves

Elijah rip her dress off

He toss her dress and Elizabeth went to unbutton his pants

Elijah glance at her body

Her body was a like perfect sculpture

Her hand were touching his firm chest

Elijah kissed her and she bite his lip

Elijah pushed Elizabeth to the bed

Elizabeth kiss his neck all the way to his lips

Elijah return the favor

Only Elijah nibble on neck

Elizabeth put her head back on the pillow

As Elijah kiss her collar-bone and as work his way down her body

Elijah look up at Elizabeth

Elizabeth was moaning

Elijah was kissing and massaging her breast

As he went was kissing her stomach

Elizabeth took her bra off as Elijah took her underwear off with his teeth

Elijah kissed her legs and work his way up to her inner thigh

Elizabeth was biting his lip and she want Elijah now

She moan his name

Elijah look up at her and she pulled him to kiss him

Elijah hands were on her face

She felt her hands touching his tone back and pulling his boxer off

Elijah hear his boxer getting rip off

Elizabeth locked eyes with Elijah

Elijah thumb went to her clit

He massage her clit

Elizabeth moan and grab his penis

Elijah :_be patient_

Elizabeth : You know me better than that

She guide his penis inside of her

Elijah moan and so did Elizabeth

As he start to thrust in and out her

Elizabeth kiss Elijah and she start move her hips

Elijah pick her up and she wrap her legs around him

She arch her back

Elijah hold her tightly

She forget how it felt to be in his arms

As he thrust hard inside

Elizabeth closed her eyes and start to moan

She moved her hips with him

Both moaning and kissing each other

Elijah kiss her neck

Elizabeth felt his fangs on her neck

Elijah was trying to hold back

Elizabeth knew Elijah Well

She said _do it ..._

_Elijah shook his head and whimper when _her walls start to tight up

He knew what this met

As she feeling over the moon

Elijah bite her neck tenderly

Elizabeth moan softly as he laid her on the back

Elijah pulled away and kiss her lips

She taste her own her bloody

With out saying anything Elizabeth went for Elijah's neck

She was not tender at all

Elizabeth brought him close and feed on him

Elijah felt his whole lose control

As He moan loudly

Elizabeth felt as his body was connecting with hers

Just like it did the first time she bite him


	3. Chapter 3: Crave You

Elijah laid next to Elizabeth breathing hard

He glance at her and said _You make me never to leave this bed _

Elizabeth laughed and Elijah shook his head

He pulled her to his chest

Elizabeth look up at Elijah

Elijah kissed on the forehead

Elizabeth : I miss this nights

Elijah : So have I

Elizabeth : yeah right

Elijah : I'm been honest

Elizabeth : _Elijah I know you had you share of woman_

Elijah : I had and let me tell none compare to you

Elizabeth stare at him waiting for him to turn this around

Elijah : Your different from Presence , Courage , Sweetness

Elizabeth : You forget to mention how I have you wrap around my finger

Elijah : I'm serious ..

Elizabeth : I know Elijah

She kiss him

Elijah taste his own blood

Elizabeth pulled away

Elijah : I still take your breath away

Elizabeth : Don't tell anybody

She felt sleep in his arms

_Elijah mind went to Elizabeth was human_

They were sitting next to each other

Elizabeth : What are you going to do with me ?

Elijah : Nothing

Elizabeth : Why are you keeping me alive?

Elijah : _Because I think you deserve happiness_

Elizabeth : Is that why you brought me here ?

Elijah had taken her to watch sunrise

Elijah : Yes and I love nature

Elijah : see it's working

Elizabeth : Your sweet Elijah

Elijah smiled as she smiled at him

Elijah : What do you want out life?

Elizabeth : _To leave it better than when I came_

Elijah : that sound wonderful

Elizabeth stood up and Elijah watch her

She was very graceful

Her eyes very so alive and you could get lost in them

Elizabeth : Why are you looking at me like that ?

Elijah : How ?

Elizabeth : The way you do

Elijah: sorry

He look away

It had been a long time since someone caught his attention like that

Elizabeth walk further from Elijah

She was going to fall

Elijah used his speed to catch her

Elizabeth gasp

Elijah : Are you okay?

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah didn't let her go

Elizabeth : How did you do that ?

Elijah : it's one of the benefits off being a vampire

Elizabeth: ohh ( she try to push him away )

Elijah : Did I hurt you ?

He let her go

Elizabeth : No but look at me like I'm walking glass and going to break any moment

Elijah : Elizabeth your human and you can get sick , hurt and I wouldn't know to heal you without giving you vampire blood

Elizabeth : Elijah Why do think I can't heal myself?

Elijah : How ?

Elizabeth: With herbs

Elijah : They don't always work

As Elijah mind went back to present time

He finally went to sleep

Elizabeth woke up and smiled as she was in his arms

She remember the first time she saw Elijah without clothing

Elijah was changing his shirt and She walk in their room

Before Elijah could say anything

Elizabeth eyes wide as she Elijah shirt less

Elijah just stay still

Elizabeth : I forget to knock sorry ( she try to cover her eyes )

Elijah : You should do .. that next time

Elizabeth try not him look at him

Elijah : I know for you nudity is a big thing

Elizabeth gave him a confused look as she her right hand off her eyes

Elijah : Elizabeth I probably traumatized you

Elizabeth : It wouldn't happen again . I will knock next time

Elijah : Good ..

Elizabeth : How old are you ?

Elijah : I lost count after 400 birthday

Elizabeth had a funny look

Elijah : I'm still shirtless

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah notice she was blushing so he button his shirt

Elizabeth : Were you ever married ?

Elijah : No and you ?

Elizabeth : No I'm barely twenty-three

Elijah : Wow your young

Her dream skip

The first time _She kiss him_

Elijah was upset

Kol had made a scene

Elijah was walking in circles and she didn't know how to calm him

Elizabeth without thinking she kissed him

Elijah kiss her back until He realize what happen

Elijah : Elizabeth

Elizabeth look down

Elijah : Why did you do that ?

Elizabeth : You were upset and I didn't know how to stop you

_Elijah was amused_

Elizabeth: It wouldn't happen again

Elijah : Are you sure about that ?

Elizabeth nodded and look up

Elijah kiss her back and said _we are even now _

Elizabeth was baffled

Elijah : Don't tell any one this happen

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah head was traveling to one of the parties Rebekah through

He went to his room

Elizabeth was fighting her dress

Elijah : Do need you help ?

Elizabeth : Yes this dress is so ...

Elijah : Pants are way better

Elizabeth : Just rip the dress off

Elijah : It will ruin the dress

Elizabeth :Yes do it

As Elijah rip her dress off

Elizabeth felt his warm touch

Elijah : We can't do this

Elizabeth : _Do what ?_

Elijah : Hmm Elizabeth you standing in front of me half-naked

Elizabeth : Ohh sorry i just couldn't breath in this stupid dress and I thought you could help . I forget that boys are not supposed to look at girl without clothing.

Elijah : No there not ..

Elizabeth mind went to _when she hide on Elijah's closet_

She want to see Elijah feed

He was feeding on a Women

Oh that's what she thought at first

Until one day He had sex with them and feed on a Couple Women

Elizabeth was trying to shocked of what she saw

But her body told her otherwise

As the Woman left happy

Elijah went to restroom

As Elizabeth got out the closet

Elijah took a shower and smell a scent

_Who scent was that ?_

Elijah got dress and went to his room

Elizabeth was reading a book

Elijah :Are you by yourself?

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah : Sorry for the mess .. I will Clean it up

Elizabeth just watch him careful while she act she was reading the book

_He was putting on new bed sheets_

Elijah :_ Elizabeth come here_

Elizabeth watch him careful and kept her distance

Elijah realize it was her

Elizabeth seem more timid than before

Elijah :Where have you been ?

Elizabeth : Reading at Library

Elijah: What were you reading ?

Elizabeth : this book

Elijah : Your Lying

Elizabeth : I'm not !

Elijah : Tell me the truth

Elizabeth : Your going to be mad

Elijah : I'm not

Elizabeth :_ I saw you_

She distance herself from him

Elijah : Saw me what ?

Elizabeth : Feed on those Woman

Elijah : Did you only saw me feed on them ?

Elizabeth : I did

He knew she was lying

Elijah : Elizabeth your really curious

Elizabeth look down

Elijah : It's okay to be curious

Elizabeth look up

Elijah : What are you curious about ?

Elizabeth : Why were they in pain ?

Elijah : They were not in pain they were enjoying them self

Elizabeth was confused

Elijah : Do you want me to show you ?

Elizabeth : How ?

Elijah : Remember when I kiss you

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah : Well it's like that or only ten times better

Elizabeth eyes light up

Elijah : sit down on the bed

Elizabeth did

Elijah touch her face lightly and went to kiss her

Elizabeth kiss Elijah for sometimes

Elijah start to kiss more passionately

Without saying anything Elijah went to kiss her neck

As she laid down on the bed

He was on top off her

Elizabeth moan and she gasp as he kiss her neck more tender

Elijah stop and Elizabeth eyes were closed

Elijah kept kissing her neck while her hands were touching his chest

He could smelled her blood

Elijah didn't want to bit her

He worked his way down to her body as he unbutton her dress

As Elizabeth woke up and saw Elijah was awake

Elijah : _Good Afternoon_

Elizabeth : How long have you been awake ?

Elijah : For like thirty minutes

Elizabeth : You waited for me to get up ?

Elijah : _I had nothing better do_

Elizabeth laughed and hit him in the arm

Elijah : Let's take a shower

Elizabeth : We are filthy

Elijah laughed and as she ran from the shower

He remember when Elizabeth was running in the woods

Elijah would always find her

As he push against the tree

Elizabeth kiss Elijah

Elijah felt the water running on his face

Elizabeth cover his face with soap

Elijah laughed and kiss her

Elizabeth : Yuck I have soap in my mouth

Elijah : It wouldn't me the first time you have something in your mouth

Elizabeth laughed

Elijah kiss her this time adding tongue

_Human Elizabeth : Let's go for a swim_

Elijah : We don't have a extra clothes

Elizabeth : We can swim naked

Elijah : I don't think that's a good idea

Elizabeth : Why not ?

Elijah : What if we get caught ?

Elizabeth : I thought you had super sense

Elijah : Fine close your eyes

Elizabeth did

She heard a loud splash

Elijah : Get in

Elizabeth : It's your turn close your eyes

Elijah did and he heard slowly un dressing

The most they gone was heavy petting

As she got in water

Elijah : Do I have to keep eyes close?

Elizabeth : Yes

Elijah open them

Elizabeth : **Elijah**

Elijah : You came up with this idea

Elizabeth : I did

Elijah : You didn't think the water would be this cold

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah : You will get used to it

Elizabeth and Elijah were swam closed

Until Elijah pulled her closed

Her arms wrap on his neck

Elizabeth was getting chills

_Was it the cold water ? Was is it the way Elijah kiss her ?_

As Elijah was wrap in towel

He was hugging Elizabeth

Elizabeth : Do we get to spend the day together ?

Elijah : _Yes like old times_

Elizabeth eyes light up

Elijah hug her from behind

Elizabeth : I always feel safe in your arms

Elijah :_ I always made sure of that_

_Human Elizabeth and Elijah_ were in his room

Elijah was ready to go out

Elizabeth : Where are you going ?

Elijah : Around town

Elizabeth : Ohh

Elijah : Elizabeth what you and I do we can't leave this room

Elizabeth : All we have done is kiss and touch

Elijah : Yes and we will keep that way

Elizabeth : Can vampire procreate ?

Elijah : No

Elizabeth : Are you going to go eat?

Elijah : No I'm going to handle some business

Elizabeth watch as he left ..

Things had change now Elijah knew Elizabeth had a life without him

He wonder how long she would stay with him ?

Elizabeth : I need clothing

Elijah : True I can kinda rip them apart

Elizabeth : Yep someone got excited

Elijah : When is the last time i saw you ?

Elizabeth : Three years ago in Greece

Elijah smiled

Elizabeth : Let's do something excited

Elijah : Like?

Elizabeth was listing to footsteps in the street

Elijah look at Elizabeth

Elizabeth : _Rebekah don't come in I'm naked_

Rebekah : Like that stop me before

Elijah was dressed

Rebekah : This room spell like sweat

Elizabeth : Do you have clothes I can borrow ?

Rebekah : I have a whole closet full of clothes have at it

Rebekah blink of eye left and came back

She toss Rebekah leather skirt and red shirt

Rebekah :(look at Elijah ) You two have three days before Klaus is back New Orleans

Elijah : Where did he go ?

Rebekah : He went to see Caroline

Elijah : Ohh

Elizabeth got dress as Rebekah left

_Human Elizabeth was deep sleep_ when she woke up to Elijah walking in

Elijah was cover in blood

Elizabeth : What happen ?!

Elijah: Nothing just a fight

Elizabeth : With who ?

Elijah : Nobody important

Elizabeth touch his face

Elijah : _I'm fine ( he was getting defensive)_

Elizabeth : I did ask you if you were fine ?

Elijah had a smirk on his face

Elijah : Have you ever thought about being a vampire ?

Elizabeth : No

Elijah : Will you like to be ?

Elizabeth : Only if taught me how to be one

Elijah : I would

Elizabeth : Are you going to turn me now ?( she was scared)

Elijah : No it was just a thought

Elizabeth got dressed with clothes Rebekah gave her

She was wearing Black Leather Skirt and White loose tank top

As Rebekah was leaving out of his room

Elijah : Safe out trouble

Elizabeth :(mumbling ) that's her middle name

Rebekah smiled and look Elijah

Elijah : yes

Rebekah : You should do the same

Elizabeth : _Elijah you should_

_Rebekah : I better get going I have a date_

Elizabeth : What type of date?

Rebekah : A blind date

Elijah didn't want to listen ...

No matter what his sister did

_She was unlucky in that department_

Rebekah left after a short time

They talk and catch up on things

Elizabeth turn to stare at Elijah

Elijah look up and she jump on him

Elijah : I forget you can bounce like a tiger

She was touching his hair and make it messy

Elijah was smiling

Elizabeth act like she going to bite him

Elijah : I Will bite back

Elizabeth : How hard do you bite ?

Elijah : I can show you

Elizabeth watch as he bite her wrist and she did the same

She let go off Elijah's wrist first

Elizabeth moan

Elijah let off her wrist

She kissed him before he wipe her blood

Human Elizabeth was in the Mikaelson garden in a swing

She was trying not bored out her mind

Elizabeth saw Kol coming her way

Kol was in happy mood

He sat next to her

Elizabeth try to ignore him

Kol : Hi

Elizabeth : Hi

Kol : You look just bored as I do

Elizabeth : You're bored ?

Kol : Yes

Elizabeth : Your immortal .. Go have the world in your fingers

Kol : I do but I have to wait for the night

Elizabeth _: Why the night ?_

Kol : That's when our family can behave like our true self

Elizabeth watched him carefully

Kol : Why are you not scared of Elijah or I ?

Elizabeth : You don't seem that bad ..

Kol : You haven't seen me or Elijah bad side darling

Elizabeth : Are you trying to scared me?

Kol : No I'm warning you

before he could say anything Elijah was coming their way

Elizabeth: **Elijah**

Elijah smiled at Elizabeth

Kol : I know where I'm not wanted

Elizabeth : Don't say that

Elijah : Kol has always been dramatic

Elizabeth : No Kol is screaming out for help

Kol : What ?

Elizabeth : I see it everything you do for looking for approve

Kol : Your talking nonsense !

Elijah : Or She told you the truth and it stings

Kol left and Elijah sat next to Elizabeth

Elizabeth : I was trying to help him

Elijah : Kol never likes help

As Elizabeth and Elijah were kissing in his living room

Kol walk in like it was his own house

Kol : Sorry to interrupt your love fest

Elizabeth didn't look at kol

Elijah : What do you want ?

Kol : I'm bored

Elizabeth moved from Elijah lap to got a glass of whiskey across the room

Kol :Can I have some ?

Elizabeth : Can you wait !

Kol : Elijah you have red lips on

Elijah ignore him

Kol : It's best look I have you seen in years

As Elizabeth was pouring the whiskey on three glass

Kol was checking Elizabeth out

Elijah gave him serious look

As Elizabeth serve Elijah first and then Kol

Kol had a mischievous look on his face

Elizabeth gave the drink

Kol : Thank you

_Elizabeth didn't answer and sat next to Elijah_

Elijah : Since your bored you should go to Marcel party

Kol : He parties are getting annoyed like Rebekah

Elizabeth look uncomfortable

Elijah wonder what was up with here

Elizabeth gave a weak smiled as Elijah got up

Kol : Where are you going ?

Elijah : To go talk to Marcel

Kol : What for ?

Elijah : About ...

Kol stood up

Elijah : Your not coming to with me

Kol : I don't want to go with you . I was going to ask Elizabeth to go with me

Elijah act like He didn't listen to him and walk out

Kol : Someone is bad mood

Elizabeth :Why do you want me to go with me ?

Kol : I want to make up to

Elizabeth : It's that a apology ?

Kol : In my world it's is

Elizbeth : too mad in my worlds it's not

Kol : I'm sorry for all the horrible things I have to done to you

Elizabeth :Fine , I will go with you

Kol eyes light up

As Elijah went to go talk to Marcel

He wonder if what he thought if it was true

As Marcel was with a blonde girl

Elijah kept his distance

As the Girl laughed

Elijah couldn't believe what he saw

As Elijah thought his eyes were playing games

Kol and Elizabeth were drinking like crazy in a College Party

They were drinking shots

Kol : Let's dance

Elizabeth : You still remember how to dance

Kol : Let me show

He grab Elizabeth wrist and led her to dance floor

Elizabeth and Kol having fun

They dance closely and a little sensual

As the song played ...

_It's true, I crave you_  
_ It's true, I crave you_

As they dance Kol and Elizabeth were getting high from drinking blood from many people

_ I walked into the room dripping, in gold_  
_ Dripping, dripping_  
_ I walked into the room dripping, in gold_  
_ Dripping, dripping_

_ It's true, I crave you_

_Kol spin her around and Elizabeth laughed _

Kol look at her

Elizabeth had a smirk on her face

As they look at each other

Kol was hesitating to make his next move

Elijah realize it was his baby sister kissing Marcel

As Rebekah smiled turn to a frown

Marcel: What's wrong ?

Rebekah: Nothing

Marcel looked around and nobody was around

Rebekah : I have to go

Marcel follow her

Rebekah: Marcel I will come back I just need to get fresh air

Rebekah had to go talk to Elijah

As Elijah went home ...

He was trying to control himself

Elijah : You should stay in Mystic Falls

Rebekah : It just happen

Elijah : What just happen Rebekah ?

Rebekah : I never plan to like Marcel

Elijah : You just like him

Rebekah : I thought you would understand

Elijah : _What part would understand ?!_

Rebekah : You are with Elizabeth

Elijah : She is not a person who has a whole town running in fear

Rebekah : She is not saint!

Elijah : _Neither are we_

Rebekah : Why are you so upset?!

Elijah : I'm sick of seeing you walking around like love-sick puppy

Rebekah : Look Who is talking . You were with Katherine and thought you could save her

Elijah : I see the good in people

Rebekah : _So did i_

Elijah : Rebekah I'm tough on you because I Love you

Rebekah : I can take care of myself

Elijah: Can you ?

As they were talking Rebekah saw the door open

Both stay still ..


	4. Chapter 4 : For The First Time

Kol and Elizabeth were in walking

They seem a little out it

It could have been the Alcohol or drinking such blood

Kol was holding Elizabeth's heels

Elizabeth sat down on Elijah coach with feet up

Kol :_ Oops we came in the wrong time_

Elizabeth took a deep breath and look at Rebekah

Rebekah gave a mean face

Elizabeth :_ I didn't tell him anything_

Elijah: You knew about this ?

Elizabeth :_ About what ?_

Elijah : I will ask you when you're sober

Kol : We are sober

Rebekah : Goodnight Elijah

Kol : Good night Bekah

As Kol went to sleep

Elijah look at Elizabeth

Elizabeth : Yes

Elijah was mad

Elizabeth : What's the matter ?

Elijah _:Nothing_

Elizabeth : _I'm taking it as everything is wrong_

Elijah didn't respond

Elijah was thinking and he laid flat on the ground next to fireplace

Elizabeth watch him and smile_  
_

She crawl to him

Elijah act like he wasn't smiling

Elizabeth got top off him and made a funny face

Elijah : That face will not get to laugh

Elizabeth : Are you sure?

Elijah :Yes

Elizabeth : Then I will get you mad

Elijah : Don't do that

Elizabeth : Don't do what ? ( she said seductively )

Elijah : I need time to think

Elizabeth : That is all you do

Elijah laughed

Elizabeth : I remember the Elijah I knew was more of action guy

Elijah : I change

Elizabeth :_ Oh how sad_

She went to kiss him

Elijah was pushing her back

Elizabeth growl at him

Elijah : That doesn't scared me

Elizabeth : Is not suppose to

Elijah pulled closed to him and kiss her for a second

Elizabeth pulled away as kol moved around in the sofa

Elijah: So much for a peaceful Night

Elizabeth : Come with me

Elijah : Where to ?

Elizabeth : The night is young

Elijah : _Not in the mood_

Elizabeth : Your no fun ( she grab his tie tightly )

Elijah : You don't always get what you want

Elizabeth got off of Elijah and let go off his tie

Elijah didn't stop her from leaving

Elizabeth went to his bathroom

His tub was huge and she want to be in it

Elizabeth got in as the water was warm with bubbles

Elijah heard the water running ...

He got up and went to his room

Elizabeth was drinking a blood bag

Elijah : I thought you were leaving

Elizabeth : I'm going to give you space( sarcastic tone )

_She was sinking in the water_

Elijah : Can I join you ?

Elizabeth :_ No unless you change your attitude _

Elijah : Too bad this is my tub ( he took her blood bag away and drank it )

Elizabeth : _You show me who is boss!_

Elijah : I'm always in control

Elizabeth grab Elijah and pull him in the tub

Elijah : You ruin the suit

Elizabeth : _Oh How Tragic_

Elijah laughed

Elizabeth :_ I got you to laughed_

Elijah took the smile off

Elizabeth smiled

Elijah try to get closed to Elizabeth

Elizabeth :_ not interested_

Elijah : Too bad

He grab her hair and pulled her closer

Elizabeth : I can do the same

She pulled his hair and arch her back

As Elijah was touching her back with his finger tips

He was going to kiss her in the lips

Elijah kiss very roughly and he moved her body around

Now kissing her neck

Elizabeth act like she is not enjoy it

Elijah : Fair enough

His hands were now massing her breast

His thumb touching her nipples

Elizabeth try not to moan

Elijah moan first as Elizabeth was touching his thigh and getting closed to his penis

Elizabeth : down boy

Elijah: What ?

Elizabeth : We can both play this game

She stood up and walk out the tub

Elijah :** Elizabeth ...**

Elizabeth : Sweet heart !You can use your hands

She wrap her self in bath robe and went to his balcony

Elijah follow her

Elizabeth: Your wet

Elijah : So are you ?

Elizabeth felt his cold muscular his arm between her legs

Elijah was teasing her

Elizabeth : that is not going to help

Elijah put his thumb on her inner lips

Elizabeth didn't make a sound

Elijah : I know you better than any one else

Before Elizabeth could say anything

Elijah got low and made Elizabeth legs apart

She try to closed them but he stop her

He pick her up and put against the small wall in balcony

Elizabeth:_ Elijah stop_

Elijah shook his head and to lick her lips

Elizabeth try not moan

Elijah look at her with his dark brown eyes

She had a mad look at her face but her body was saying something else

Elijah then lick her clit and Elizabeth moan

Elizabeth : _I hate you _

Elijah respond by sucking her clit while now fingering her

Elizabeth was now breathing hard and moaning

As Elijah was doing wonders with his mouth and tongue

Elizabeth felt her inner walls tensing up

Elijah stop for a second

Elizabeth act like she not dying for him

She push his head back between her legs

Elijah had a smirk on his face

As Elijah touch her gspot perfectly while sucking on clit

Elizabeth felt her whole body felt she was on fire

She didn't want to do it because it will prove Elijah point

She didn't care Elizabeth let herself go

As Elijah was still holding her

He had the biggest smile on his face

Elizabeth: Don't say a word ( As Elijah was putting her now back on her feet )

Elijah : You said at all

Elizabeth want to smack him but instead she kissed

As Elijah pulled away Elizabeth bite his lip harder

Elijah moan

Elizabeth act like she going to leave

Elijah :(Shook his head)_ Darling We are not done_

Elizabeth : I'm done

Elijah laughed

She trip Elijah and slowly let him fall on the balcony floor

Before He could say anything

She guide his penis inside her

Elijah moan and Elizabeth move her body up and down

As Elijah moan louder

Elizabeth : Shh you're going to wake up the neighbors

Elijah moan once again

Elizabeth grab her right breast as she move up and down

She put on Elijah mouth

Elijah thought how lovely

He suck on her right boob for second

Elijah accidentally bite her nipple

Elizabeth hiss at Elijah

Elijah noticed even though she hiss at him

Her nipples were pointy

Elijah did to left breast

Only this time he bite her nipple then suck on

Elizabeth let out a whimper

Elijah moan as she moved her hips in circles

He pick her up and sat on her edge off balcony

Elizabeth : Elijah

Elijah : It will fun

He thrust hard inside of her Both holding on to edge

Elizabeth and Elijah kissing while moaning very loudly

They were glad kol was deep sleeper

Elijah was heavy breathing

As Elizabeth was lovely all Elijah deep thrust

Without thinking

Elijah flip her body and enter from behind

He kiss her neck as she pulled her hair out the away

Both could hear the loud sound their bodies were making as they bodies would come together

Elijah holding her tightly with his left hand touching her Clit and his right hand holding her waist

Both body feeling more pleasure than thinkable

As both body were push to their limits

Elijah fangs came out and as he bite her shoulder

Elizabeth eyes rolled in the back of her head

Her legs start shaking as Elijah start to orgasm inside of her

Elijah let of her shoulder

Elizabeth turn around to look at Elijah's Bloody chest

She had the biggest smiled on her face

_As Kol woke up and end up flipping his body hard on the_ floor

**_1 PM_**

Kol was in pain

He knew last night was good night

Kol had biggest hang over

As he start walking Elijah Apartment

Was he left alone

Kol walk into Elijah's room

He was going to leave but then saw Elijah sleeping on the floor

As he got closer Elijah was wrap in his blue covers

Kol thought _Why is his brother outside sleeping ? where is Elizabeth?_

Kol : Elijah come inside

Elijah was still sleeping

He moved around Elijah's body

Elijah half-open his eyes and look at Kol

Kol :_ It's cold outside come inside_

Elijah stood up half sleep and Kol noticed his brother chest was cover in blood

As Elijah walk in wrap in blue cover

Kol : Who did you kill last night?

Elijah : Nobody ?

Elijah look down at his chest and _oh about that_

Kol : How come the quiet ones are the most ..

Elijah gave a serious look

Kol laughed and said_ where is she ?_

_Elijah : Last thing I remember she was ..._

_Kol :_ You're more hangover then I

Elijah : I feel out it .. Wake me up later

_Elijah crashed in his king size bed_

Kol left and wonder where Elizabeth had gone ?

As Elijah was dreaming

He remember human Elizabeth touching his face as they kiss

Elijah smiled as pulled away

Elizabeth : Elijah

Elijah: Yes ( he holding her tightly)

Elizabeth : How long are you going to be gone?

Elijah : Who told you ?

Elizabeth : I hear the maids talking

Elijah :_ For a few months_

Elizabeth : Why are leaving England ?

Elijah : Family

Elizabeth knew he was lying

Elijah : Elizabeth I can't always tell you everything

Elizabeth : Why not ?

Elijah : Because I will put you in danger

Elizabeth :How more in danger can I be?

Elijah : When times come I will tell you everything about me

Elizabeth : Is it your father ?

Elijah took a step back

Elizabeth : No ?

Elijah : What do you know about him ?

Elizabeth didn't respond

Elijah : Did he put to this ?

Elizabeth : What are you talking about ? You told me he died with your mother

_Elijah then and there told her about the stories about his family became_ vampires

His head skip to after six months off being away from Elizabeth

They kept wrote letters to each others

As he reach the new Mikaelson house in Spain

He got out the car with Finn

Finn : Rebekah pick this place

Kol : It was her turn to

Klaus : She did well for herself

This house couldn't be more fancy than the last

The mansion look simple in the outside but as soon they got inside it the opposite

Kol : Bekah Sister

Rebekah came from the living room with the biggest smile

She hug all her brothers

Rebekah watch as all her brother settle

She knew her brother Elijah was not settle

Rebekah : Elijah do you ever stop thinking about her ?

Elijah : I do

Rebekah : She human and you're a

Elijah : I know

Rebekah : I wish you the best with her

Elijah smiled

Rebekah : Elizabeth is with the horses

Elijah : Is this a pun I'm not getting ?

Rebekah : No while she was gone Elizabeth has been busy . She loves animals and has been studying

Elijah : I always loved a smart woman

Rebekah watch her brother walk out the house

Elijah couldn't wait to see her

As Elijah to try to find her with Elizabeth scent

He couldn't find her

Where was she ?

As he was getting frustrated

Elijah heard her laughed and he used his vamp speed to see her

As Elijah saw her

She was with a white horse

Elizabeth petting him

Elijah :What a beautiful horse

Elizabeth did a double look as heard his voice

The voice she dying to hear

Elijah stay still

Elizabeth look like a woman now

Her eyes were the same so lively

She carried herself with more Confidence then before

Elizabeth thought Elijah would look different but he didn't

Sometimes She would forget he was a vampire

Elijah had just short hair now

What made smile was his dark brown eyes

Elizabeth : His name is Pegasus

Elijah : Like the one Greece mythology

Elizabeth nodded

Elijah : I thought you miss me

_He took a step closer_

Elizabeth : I did

Elijah : Where is my hug ?

Elizabeth : Come closer

Elijah shook his head

Elizabeth act like she going to opposite way but instead she ran to him

Elijah hug her tightly and pick her slightly from the ground

Elizabeth heart was beating fast

Elijah kiss her lips softly

He thought _How much he miss her ?_

Elizabeth forget how it felt his warm touch

As Elijah put her down on the floor

They eyes locked

Elijah : I will never let leave my side

Elizabeth smiled

Elijah smiled back

As Elijah was in deep sleep

Elizabeth was smiling as she was recalling Elijah dream

those times were sweet pure and simple

Elizabeth wanted to get inside of Elijah's head

She knew_ it was wrong ?_

She wonder how it was in Elijah point of view of things

As now Elizabeth was touching Elijah's hand

Elijah mind skip to something he haven't thought about in ages

The first time Elizabeth and Elijah made love

_They were alone in Rebekah's house in the stairs_

Elijah : Are you sure do you want to this ?

Elizabeth :Yes

She kiss him very tenderly as they were walking upstairs

Elijah pulled away from a second

Elizabeth saw his Elijah eyes turn dark

She touch his face where the dark veins were touching

Elijah : I don't think this is a good idea

Elizabeth : I trust you

Elijah kiss her again this time more passionate as they were top off the stairs heading to his room

Elizabeth pulled a second to breath and told him _your room is this way_

She grab his hand and went inside his room

Elijah kiss her again

This time Elizabeth was trying to unbutton his shirt

Elijah watch as she took his shirt off

Elijah kiss her once again and his hands were touching all her undiscovered curves

As She unzip her dress

Elijah unbutton his pants

Both of their last item clothing fell to the ground

Elijah smiled nervously as Elizabeth did the same

Both were standing naked yet both seem comfortable with their skin

Elijah whisper _You're Beautiful_

Elizabeth blushed and Elijah kissed her but she pulling him to the bed

Elijah slowly laid her on the bed

Elizabeth watch as Elijah got slowly top off her

She thought he was so perfect

Elijah kissed her once again and said to her as he pulled away _I will never hurt you I Love you_

_Those words still made Elizabeth melt like it did that day_

_As her hands kiss touch his face and she respond I Love you too _

_Elijah smiled and gentle guide inside of her_

_Elizabeth felt a little discomforted _

_Elijah didn't move _

_He stay still and waited for her to tell him to keep going _

_As she told him to keep going _

_ He kissed tenderly and he thrust slowly in and out of her_

_Slowly until she start moaning _

_Elijah was focus on making sure she was enjoying herself _

_ Elizabeth slowly start to _

_As her body hips starting moving to meet Elijah body_

_Elijah start moaning just like she did_

_They were holding hands as they were making a love_

_They reaching the peak of being in loving relationship_

As Elizabeth pulled away from touching Elijah hand

That moment was more meaningful than she thought

Human Elizabeth knew in that moment

She always be connected to Elijah not because he was her first

But since they day met Elijah was always looking out from her

Just like she did when Elizabeth was turn

As Elijah woke up and saw Elizabeth wiping tears off her eyes

Elijah : What's wrong ?

Elizabeth : Nothing

She went to his chest holding him tightly

Elijah : Can I do something to make you feel better?

Elizabeth : No you have done enough

Elijah kiss her on the forehead

Elizabeth had come town thinking she would stay a couple of day

See her old love and leave

Like she did many times before

Before things got complicated and she end up broken heart

She was afraid

Elijah : Can I least know why your sad?

Elizabeth: I'm not sad

Elijah : Why did you had tears in you eyes ?

She look at him

Elizabeth :Because Your making me fall for you over again

Elijah didn't know what to say

Elizabeth :_ Now I don't want to leave you_

Elijah : Ohh all the old memories are rushing back

Elizabeth : Yes

Elijah : That has happened to me since the day you came back

Elizabeth look at him very innocent

Elijah : You never left my heart .You show what love is

Elizabeth face was speechless

Elijah kiss her

He taste her salty lips

All her fears went away then and there

_Positive Reviews Are Welcome :)_


	5. Chapter 5 : Lineage

Elijah : Where did you go ?

_He laying in his bed all comfy in bed _

Elizabeth : To my place

Elijah noticed as Elizabeth stood up

Elizabeth had her hair in a bun with red lipstick

Her makeup look really simple

She was wearing Black pants with flower shirt

Elijah _: Let me get dress_

Elizabeth : I'll be outside

_Elijah got dress_

He wonder why was Elizabeth upset earlier ?

As Elijah went outside his apartment

Elizabeth was waiting him patiently

Elijah : Where are we going ?

Elizabeth : I will show you my place

Elijah smiled as Elizabeth pointed to her black tint car

Elijah : How far are we going ?

Elizabeth : not too far

_As She drove in fast speed_

Elijah noticed soon they were living the city

They were in the woods

_Elijah blink for a second_

Elizabeth : We are here

Elijah look around Elizabeth house was beautiful

It was white with long drive way

Elijah : This house looks like the one we own when you barely turn

Elizabeth : True ..

As she grab his hand

Elijah remember when he was teaching her how to haunt

_Elizabeth : You want me to what?_

_Elijah :I want to drink from that deer_

_Elizabeth : Why can't drink from humans ?_

_Elijah : You need to try different bloods just when you were humans you try different food_

_Elizabeth : I rather bite human_

_Elijah : Just try it once _

_Elizabeth : fine ... ( rolled her eyes at Elijah)  
_

_As she attack the deer _

_Elizabeth drank but felt it was gross_

_Elijah : You don't like it _

_Elizabeth : No it's awful_

_Elijah : You will get used to it _

_He was touching her face  
_

_Elizabeth : Can I bite you ?_

_Elijah : No_

_Elizabeth : Please_

_Elijah : No that is becoming a habit_

_Elizabeth : You act like you don't like_

_Elijah : I do but there others things we can try _

_He was behind her touching her dress  
_

_Elizabeth : Elijah _

_Elijah was kissing her neck_

_She could feel his fangs_

_Elijah never feed on as human now he could_

_Elizabeth : taste me_

_Elijah: No_

_Elizabeth : Do it ( she gave him a innocent look)_

_Elijah bite her neck softly_

_Elizabeth : I know you can do better than that  
_

_As Elijah bite her again now more roughly_

_Elijah was loving her taste while she was smiling  
_

_He was getting high off her blood_

_Without knowing it Elijah used his speed and pin Elizabeth to the tree_

_Elizabeth : So much for not wanting to bite me_

_Elijah eyes look dark_

_Elizabeth loved those dark brown eyes _

_He kiss her roughly _

_Elizabeth never seen Elijah be this aggressive _

As Elizabeth open her door and walk with Elijah

Elijah felt at home as he walk in the living room

As he look around Elizabeth was smiling

Elijah : You still play piano ?

Elizabeth : Yes i do

Elijah : _Are you going to play ?_

Elizabeth walk to the piano and start playing a melody

Elijah was sitting on red comfy sofa

Elizabeth kept playing until Elijah was behind her

Elijah :Not too bad

Elizabeth :_ You can play better ?_

Elijah : I can but I won't

Elizabeth : Why not ?

Elijah : because this is not a competition

Elizabeth : Too bad

Elijah smiled as he sat down next to her and kiss her on the forehead

Elizabeth: your always so sweet

Elijah : I can be mean

Elizabeth : You can

Elijah : Yes and rough

Elizabeth : I like it when you're rough

Elijah had a small smirk on his face as was touching she was his chest and going to up his neck

As they spent time together

Elijah saw the rest of the house

_Elijah remember no matter how many times _

_Her families try to be normal it was impossible_

_One time _

_Rebekah was Engaged to Governor Son _

_As Elijah was kissing Elizabeth on her neck in the hallway by their room_

_Elizabeth : We are supposed to be in party_

_Elijah : We can will go back ..  
_

_Elizabeth giggle_

_Elijah :_ Soon

As Elijah was busy kissing Elizabeth

_Klaus walk in on them_

_Elizabeth was embarrassed _

_Elijah :** Klaus the door was close for a reason**_

_Klaus : Sorry to ruin your moment but you can you stop your lovely brother Kol for causing a scene_

_Elijah : What is he doing ?_

_Klaus : Go watch for yourself_

_As Elizabeth try to walk ahead of ELijah_

_Kol had feed on half on the guest_

_Rebekah_** : You ruin everything ! ( **her eyes cover in tears )

Kol :**_ the party was getting dull_**

_Elijah grab Kol and push against the wall_

Elijah was trying to control his temper_ but he lost it  
_

_He punch his brother with his elbow  
_

_Kol felt to ground and Elijah pick him up_

_He slam Kol on table _

_Elijah : **What do I have to do with you !**_

Kol was laying on the ground looking at his brother_s _

_Klaus : We can always dagger him_

As Kol eyes follow Elizabeth went to Rebekah to calm her down

Elizabeth_ : Klaus That doesn't help the situation  
_

_Klaus : Look who's talking ? _

_Klaus : Elizabeth tries to cover up everything Kol does _

_Elizabeth ignore him and look at Rebekah_

_She was trying to calm Rebekah_

As Klaus walk out

Elizabeth wipe Rebekah tears off

Rebekah : He ruin my perfect moment

Elizabeth:_ No he hasn't there many other guest outside that Kol will not eat .Rebekah go find your fiancé _

_Elizabeth was lightly touch Rebekah's face_

_Rebekah : I will_

_As Rebekah walk out happy as Kol said _ I will be in my room_  
_

As_ Elijah was glancing at Elizabeth  
_

Elijah phone rang Once ... Twice

Elizabeth : Are you going to answer it ?

Elijah : No I'm with you

Elizabeth : _Just answer it keeps buzzing_

Elijah answer it and he look annoyed when talking

As he hang up

Elizabeth was drinking wine

Elijah :Do you want to go Marcel's house ?

Elizabeth : No what for ?

Elijah : Marcel wants to talk to me

Elizabeth : About ?

Elijah : Rebekah and Klaus

Elizabeth look confused

Elijah stand his hand and Elizabeth shook his head

She smiled and laughed as he grab Elijah's left hand

_As they arrived in Marcel house_

It was a party

_For like a wild circus_

Elizabeth : So much for intimidate gathering

Elijah smiled as his left arms under Elizabeth

Kol :_ that is why I said_

Elizabeth : You're here ugh

Kol _: I was invited_

Elizabeth : Even if you were not invited you would show up

Elijah : I thought you too were good terms

Kol : _So I did_

Elizabeth : No nope yet

_She gave him a mean stare_

As they were talking

Marcel walk in from upstairs

Every one stop talking and look at them

Marcel : _I want to show you my queen_

Rebekah was smiling and glowing

Elizabeth : _this is going to fun_

she grab kol's drink and drank it

Kol:_ Klaus is going to have a field day(mumble)_

Elijah was watching Marcel carefully

As Marcel finish his long speech about his love for Rebekah

Elijah took a step forward

Elizabeth pulled him back

Elijah : What?

Elizabeth _: This is not the time_

Elijah try to act calm

Kol _: Brother she knows you better than I do_

As the night went on

The three had fun

Elijah and Elizabeth dance

Kol loved getting attention from all the woman

As the crowd decide to go outside

They follow it

Marcel was yelling

Elijah realized it was Sophia

Marcel : _What was your sister planning against me ?_

Sophia : Nothing

Marcel : Tell me or I will you killed on the spot Like i did you sister

Sophia was crying

Elizabeth look at Elijah

Elijah :** Don't**

Elizabeth try to calm her self down

Kol was looking at Elizabeth

_As Marcel was going to hurt Sophia_

Elizabeth got in the middle of the circle between Marcel and Sophia

_Is that how you get people to be loyal to you ?_

_Marcel : This doesn't concern you_

Marcel : I ask a question and she need to answer it

Elizabeth : So I

_Marcel laughed_

Elizabeth was not scared and Marcel hate it

Kol : (mumble) _She is going to rip his heart_

Elijah gave a serious stare

Marcel : _You are pushing my buttons_

Elizabeth : So what ?

Marcel : Leave before I hurt you

Elizabeth :_ Like you can_

_The crowd was getting pack_

Marcel : Why do you care about Sophie ?

Elizabeth:_ Because I can_

Sophie noticed Elizabeth mark on her wrist like her

Marcel: Then you can die instead of her

Elizabeth : Do you forget I'm older than you ?

Marcel : That doesn't scared me

Elijah walk in

Marcel : _Control your girl_

Elijah : I don't need to control her

Marcel : _I will tell Klaus what she has done_

Elijah : Go ahead

As Marcel went to attack Sophia

_Kol grab Sophia tightly and Elizabeth went the guy that was Marcel right hand_

_ Marcel eyes wide and he jump forward_

As she was holding Roman heart

_Elizabeth moved back and the crowd moved_

Roman was in his 30's

He had black hair and Blue eyes

Elijah knew she just as ruthless as he was

_He thought her that way_

Marcel was mad

Elizabeth : Let her go and we are even

Marcel: Noo!

Elizabeth :Okay

Kol :_ She is going to kill him_

Marcel growl and Elizabeth smiled

Elijah :Marcel Its your choice

Marcel took a deep breath

**Marcel : _Let him go_**

_Elizabeth look at Kol _

_Kol took Sophie before he smiled at Elizabeth  
_

_Elijah look at Elizabeth_

Was she going to kill Roman ?

Elizabeth : this could have gone such a different way

Elijah grab her before she could killed him

Elizabeth : _I was having fun_

Marcel : We are done here ! ( He look at the crowd)

_The crowd left_

Marcel was breathing heavy

Elizabeth :_ Don't leave  
_

Elijah grab Elizabeth's arm tightly as Marcel stare at her

Elizabeth smiled at Marcel

Marcel: Your Challenge me

Elizabeth : Nope

Marcel :_ I let you lived because the respect I have for Elijah_

Elizabeth : No you let me live because I can kill you

Elijah: Enough Elizabeth .You two are fighting like children

Elizabeth try to moved her arm from Elijah's strong grip

Marcel :_ Have a good night because I will_

Rebekah walk in and look confused

Elizabeth walk out

Rebekah : What happen ?

Marcel:_ Elizabeth happen_

Rebekah **: What she did do** **?!**

_As Kol was with Sophie bar_

Sophie : Why did she protect me ?( she was sitting down as kol was trying comfort her )

Kol : She hates when people are being evil

Sophie: What is she ?

Kol : A vampire

Sophie :She is different

Kol laughed

Sophie gave a funny look

Kol : I'm not laughing at you it's Elizabeth

As Elizabeth walk in Sophie's bar

Sophie : She was not invited in

Elizabeth :Oh True , I want to make sure you were okay

Sophie : I'm ( her hands were shaking )

Kol : Where is Elijah ?

Elizabeth : I don't know he is mad

Kol : oh

Sophie: Why did you protect me ?

Elizabeth : _because I can_

Sophie : What for ?

Elizabeth : I know how it feels to have your family killed

Sophie look at kol

As kol face read shame

Sophie: Marcel is going to try to hurt you

Elizabeth : He will but he wouldn't touch you

As Elizabeth was calming down Sophie

Elijah walk in

Sophie : Why do you have that scar ?

Elizabeth : It's a birth mark

Sophie : Ohh

_Elijah look at kol and was not making eye contact with Elizabeth_

Kol: I will spend night watching her

Elizabeth : _Sophie you can spend the night at my house_

Sophie look at Elijah

Elijah : _We will keep eye on you_

Sophie nodded

As they reach Elizabeth's house

Sophie felt comfortable

She felt sleep in the guest room

Elijah and Elizabeth haven't spoken a word

Kol : Soo ...

Elizabeth :_ Your not talking to me all night are you ?_

Elijah : _You did something stupid_

Elizabeth was hurt

Elijah : The last thing We need is Marcel to be mad at us

Elizabeth : _By us you mean your family not me !_

Elijah :Don't started with me on that

Elizabeth : He was going to kill over something that is nature to to her

Elijah : He wasn't going to kill her

Elizabeth :Are you sure about that ?

Elijah : Stop

Elizabeth : _No your going to make feel bad for what I did ._

Elijah : Why do care so much at about a simple witch?

Elizabeth : because

Kol : (quietly) She is your family

Elijah : What ?

Kol : That's why You and Sophie have the same birth mark

Elijah : _Your Family Lineage didn't die when klaus killed your family that night_

Elizabeth : I guess not

Kol _: Is that why you came back ?_

Elizabeth didn't answer she left the house

Elijah was still in shocked

Kol was smiling

Elijah: Why are you smiling ?

Kol : She stood up to you

Elijah : She did . She always has

Kol :** That's Why I like her**

Elijah : Kol you better have never touch her

Kol : No ...

Elijah gave a serious look

Kol :_ Not yet_

Elijah knew Kol had a funny sense of humor

but he knew Kol help Elizabeth as Vampire

Elijah : I can to talk to her

Kol : I will go

Elijah :(behind Kol) I need to find out about Sophia lineage

Kol : Okay that is going to be easy

Elijah ignore his sarcastic nature and went to find Elizabeth

He try to find her scent

For a few minutes he couldn't find her

_Your losing your touch_

_Elijah : Why_ didn't you tell me ?

Elizabeth : I didn't have to tell you

Elijah : Are you keeping anything from me ?

Elizabeth : It's funny you're talking to me like I own an explanation

Elijah : I_'m your Maker _

Elizabeth : Okay , is that the only thing you think you're from me ?

Elijah : No

Elizabeth : Why did you came back to New Orleans?

Elijah : For my family

Elizabeth : Only that

Elijah : yes

Elizabeth :_ You haven't change . You expect to tell you everything while you keep secrets from me_

Elijah :I'm telling the truth

Elizabeth : Your Lying you came here for a reason

Elijah : I came back for you

Elizabeth : What?

Elijah : I try to track you for some time .. It was hard to but I heard you were roaming around the south

Elizabeth : Why were you looking for me ?

Elijah : After all the madness I have been threw .Your have being the only thing that has been Tranquil in my life

Elizabeth : you're trying to make me feel better

Elijah got closed to her

Elizabeth look at him

Elijah : You know I care deeply care about you

Elizabeth : So do I

Elijah : _Then Together We make this town become the town you wanted it to become_

Elizabeth smiled

Elijah : Walk with me

Elizabeth agreed

Elijah remember when he need Kol help for Elizabeth

Kol : What do you want from me ?

Elijah : To help me

Kol _: you need my help_

Elijah : Elizabeth

Kol : You don't how to control her

Elijah : I do but she need to know how to a stable vampire

Kol : _You think I'm stable_

Elijah : Yes?

Kol : Tell Elizabeth to meet in ten minuets

As Elizabeth meet him

Kol : What did Elijah tell you?

Elizabeth : _You want to see me_

_She seem very hyper _

Kol : Let's hunt

Elizabeth : Do we get to kill what we want ?

Kol: sure

Elizabeth grab Kol wrist and lead the way

Kol watch as Elizabeth

The way she made her prey fall her was easy

Elizabeth drank from the young man

Kol didn't stop her

He watch

Elizabeth threw him on the ground when she was done

Kol : How do you feel ?

Elizabeth : Good

Kol : You don't feel guilty ?

Elizabeth : Noo

Kol : You killed a someone

Elizabeth : and ?

Kol had a smirk on his face

Elizabeth: Did you think I was going to feel guilty ?

Kol : Yes

Elizabeth : Nope not all

Kol : We are going to be good friends

As Elijah open the door for Elizabeth

Kol had a small smile on his face as he sitting on the sofa

Elizabeth : What is with that smile ?

Kol : nothing just memories

Elijah: What kinda of memories ?

As Kol didn't answer

Elizabeth was listing to Sophie heartbeat

Kol : _She has slept for a while_

As Sophie woke up and look around

The room look beautiful and a lot of detail was put to it

Sophie walk out of the guest room

She saw Kol sleeping as Sophie was going to the kitchen

Kol open his brown eyes

Sophie: Sorry i didn't mean to wake you

Kol : It's okay( he grab some car keys )

As Kol was driving

Sophie : What's is the deal with Elijah friend ?

Kol : She is one of the kind ,Elizabeth is hard to describe in one word

Sophie : How so ?

Kol :_ They had a very complex relationship_

Sophie : What about you and Elizabeth ?

She noticed the way Kol look at her

Kol : We had our years when we were best friends but I have a way to ruin relationship

Sophia : How So?

Kol :_I know how push people away from they get too close_

As Kol arrived with Sophie's bar

Camille was waiting for her

She gave a funny look to kol

Kol :Just ignore me

As he walk into the bar after he open the door for them

Sophie : **Kol don't drink all our alcohol**

Kol : I won't but I can't say I want to eat all your food

Sophie smiled

Kol was sitting in the kitchen with Sophie

He was looking at her as she cook

Sophie : Can you cook ?

Kol : yes

Sophie didn't believe him

Kol : Find I will prove it to you

As Kol and Sophie cook

Elizabeth & Elijah decide to have Brunch

Elijah knew Elizabeth would do what she want to do

It happen when he try to make a good tushy Vampire

_She rebel against him_

Elijah didn't say anything about Rebekah meeting them

As Elizabeth was eating she saw Rebekah

Rebekah : Your Hungry Elijah throw her bone

Elijah : Good Morning Rebekah

Rebekah :(sat down ) You ruin my party

Elizabeth didn't answer

Elijah : We are sorry

Rebekah : I want to hear it from her

Elizabeth :_ Your not going to hear from me_

Rebekah stood up a push Elizabeth off her seat

Across the room

_Elijah stood up_

Rebekah : I want to hear it out your mouth

Elizabeth : (stood up ) _I'm not sorry!_

Rebekah : Do you had a death wish ?

Elizabeth : You can't kill me

Rebekah : I can try

She was going to grab Elizabeth's throat

But Rebekah start screaming in pain

Elizabeth : Did you forget something ?

Rebekah:**_ Tell her to stop_**

Elijah look at Elizabeth

Elizabeth :(didn't stop causing Rebekah pain)**_ I came back to help you and you put hands on me_**

Rebekah was whimpering

Elijah : Elizabeth Stop!

Elizabeth**: Fine ..**

_Rebekah was furious and went straight to Elizabeth_

she felt someone push on the floor

Klaus : _Hi sister_

Rebekah : Klaus

Klaus : _I lived town for two days and you do what ?_

Rebekah : I have done nothing

Klaus : **That is not what i hear**

Rebekah : You called Klaus

Elijah : No

He look at Elizabeth

Klaus :( had a smirk on his face)

Elizabeth look at Klaus

Klaus : Your lovely boyfriend called me

Rebekah : **Marcel**

Klaus : He told a story how Elizabeth protect Sophie ._Thank you Elizabeth_

_Elizabeth didn't look at Klaus_

Klaus : I told him I was going to have a talk with her

Rebekah was upset

Elizabeth was going to leave

Klaus **: I'm not done with you**

Elizabeth : **I don't have to talk to you**

Klaus : You don't but I command you

Elizabeth :(laughed )

Klaus : You laughed at me

**Elijah : Klaus**

Elizabeth smiled at him

Klaus :**I should kill you when i had the chance**

Elizabeth : That's what i said about you

Klaus look at Elijah

Elizabeth took step and Klaus grab her wrist where her birth mark is

Klaus : **Now are you going to take a step forward or back**

Elijah :** Let go of her !**

Klaus : I will relax Elijah

Elizabeth was mad and Klaus had a smirk on his face

Klaus :** You're strong just what I need**

Elizabeth : Noo

Klaus : I haven't told my deal

Elizabeth : **I don't want to hear it**

Klaus let her go and she left

Elijah look at his brother

Klaus :** Try to convince her for me**

Elijah : No

Klaus : You always found a way to make her to do what you want

Elijah : No I never made her do anything against her will

Klaus :** How sweet ?**

_Elijah touch his brother shoulder and went to see Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6 : Give me love

_Elizabeth walk into Sophie's bar_

Kol eyes light up

Elizabeth walk Straight to Camille

Kol : _ohh_

Sophie: What is it ?

Kol : She is upset

Sophie : How do you know ?

Kol : _I can read her_

Camille: Can I help you ?

_Elizabeth : I wish you could_

_Camille: What's wrong ?_

Elizabeth : Everything got complicated

Camille: Doesn't it always .That's the beauty of it

Elizabeth laughed a little and look down

Kol hug her

Elizabeth put her head on his chest

Camille: How cute you too are dating ?

Elizabeth : Noo (_She push him away)_

Kol laughed and brought her close

_Kol : We are not dating ... Not even close_

_Elizabeth : I have him in the friend zone_

Kol laughed and said _Not for long_

Elizabeth : Kol

Kol : _Elizabeth don't lie to her_

Elizabeth : Camille just ignore kol . Can I see your menu ?

Camille : sure

As Camille went to Sophie

Camille : What's the matter?

_Sophie : Kol and her ?_

_Camille : There good friends_

_Sophie : I know but she is dating ..._

_Camille : Who ?_

Kol look at their way

Sophie : I will tell you later

Camille brought her back the menu

Elizabeth want something sweet

_Kol remember When Elizabeth & Elijah Broke up in 1900_

_Kol was watching Elizabeth in her White Dress_

_Just looking at Her will take your breath away_

_Elizabeth was walking in circles in the Study room_

_Kol was reading a book_

_Elizabeth : Kol I'm Sick of feeling this way_

_Kol : Then do something about it _

_Elizabeth _: Let's Enjoy the night

_Kol : What is your little mind thinking about?_

_Elizabeth : The same as yours_

_Kol : Is this a trap ?( He put the book back on the shelf)_

_Elizabeth : No I'm sick of feeling bad for myself_

_Present time _Elizabeth look at him very innocently

Kol : _Fine we can killed out prey_

Camille look at Kol shocked

Elizabeth : He likes to hunt

_Kol gave her a weak smile_

_Elizabeth try not to laughed_

Sophie came to Elizabeth

Elizabeth look at kol

Sophie:_ Thank you for what you did for me_

Elizabeth : You Welcome

Sophie try to touch Elizabeth hand

_Elizabeth pulled away_

As she touch her hand

Elizabeth watch as Sophie smiled turn into a frown

Elizabeth : _Don't touch my hand Sophie , It's a bad idea_

Kol : Did you not wash you hands ?

Sophie : _You have gone through a lot_

Kol knew Sophie saw flash of Elizabeth's life

Elizabeth : So have you

_Kol : We have to go_

They pay and left with a bottle of bourbon

Elizabeth : _Let the hunting begin !  
_

Kol and Elizabeth were messing with each other as they walk down the street

As Elijah walk into Sophie's bar

Camille smiled at him

Elijah smiled

As he sat down

Camille : It was nice to see you

Elijah : Have you seen my brother ?

Camille : _Which one ?_

Elijah : Kol

Camille : Yeah he looks like you

Elijah : _He does but he is nothing like me_

Camille : He seem nice

Elijah :Y es when he wants to

Camille : He seem like a good friend .He comforting his girlfriend

Elijah : **_Girlfriend ?_**

Camille: Sorry I met friend who is a girl

Elijah : _Who is she ?_

Camille : _She around Kol's age maybe younger ? Her eyes are really beautiful even though she was upset . I wonder why ? she seem around 5"6 , black wavy hair._

Elijah couldn't help to smile

Camille: _Do you know her ?_

Elijah : Yes I Do

Camille: _Are you the guy who made upset?_

Elijah : yes _Unfortunately_ I'm that guy

Camille : What did you do to her ?

Elijah : Is it easier to tell you what I haven't done to her ?

Camille had a frown on her face

Elijah _: I didn't to mean to but I put her through a lot of hardship .It's Just that our relationship is complicated ._

Camille: How so ?

Elijah : I met Elizabeth unexpectedly at time where I was living life just to lived it

_Camille smiled_

Elijah : Elizabeth made my life worth living .

Camille: I Hope you two find your way back to each other

Elijah : _We always do but this time I don't want her to leave notthis time_

Camille :**_ Go get your Lady_**

Elijah : Do you where they went ?

Camille: _Let me ask Sophie_

_Setting : Kol and Elizabeth were in the woods_

Kol : So we are going camping ?

Elizabeth : No we are going

_Kol : To eat the campers_

Elizabeth : _let's go_

Kol saw a group of ten teenagers camping

Elizabeth : There so young

Kol : Remember when we were that age

_Elizabeth laughed_

Kol went first

He bit the guys while Elizabeth bit the girls

_Then they switch the victims_

_As they let them lived_

_Kol compel them to forget what happen_

Elizabeth made them leave

Kol was making smore outside

While Elizabeth was inside the campers tent

Kol: Do you want some ?

Elizabeth : No

Kol text Elijah

_He want them to made up_

Kol was cool with being with Elizabeth

Elizabeth and Kol bond but it was always bad

_Well for Kol it was good but not elijah point of view  
_

As Elizabeth sat down next Kol

Elizabeth gave him a small plastic bag

Kol : Is that what you were looking for ?

Elizabeth : _No but was fun to smoke it_

Kol smoke first and Elizabeth join him

Both enjoying it

Kol : So what happen with you and Elijah?

As Elizabeth told Kol what happen

Elijah was listing to her

_Even when she mad at him_

_Elizabeth never talk bad about Elijah_

Kol : If I tell you something I did will you be mad

Elizabeth : _Did you try to get with Camille?_

Kol : No but I should

Elizabeth look at him

Elijah walk toward them

Elizabeth : _You told him where we were_

Elijah : Yes

Elizabeth :** Great**

Elijah look at Elizabeth

He didn't know what to say

_He had hands in his pocket as he walk near her_

Kol : I will walk around and let you too talk

_Kol walk between Elijah and Elizabeth_

Elizabeth : What's there to talk about ?

_Elijah didn't respond _

Kol was like three miles away from them

Kol : You know angry sex is always great (whistling )

Elizabeth and Elijah shook their head

Elijah : _Stop ease dropping_

Kol act like he didn't say anything

Elijah walked and grab Elizabeth's hands

Elijah : _How Can I put this ?_

Elizabeth :_ Elijah doesn't know what to say that's a first_

Elijah laughed and said _You always had power over me_

Elizabeth smiled a little

Elijah : Elizabeth ,Today I was in a tough position .Rebekah is my sister and your my love one

Elizabeth : I get it Elijah .I'm not mad you for that . _I was mad you because you would have let Marcel killed her for no reason ._

Elijah : I would have convince Marcel otherwise

Elizabeth : I don't believe you

Elijah : Why do you think I'm always lying to you?

Elizabeth : Elijah you always kept things from me

Elijah :_ I was trying to protect you_

Elizabeth : So what is your excuse now ?

Elijah didn't respond but he grab her tightly

Elizabeth : Let go off me

Elijah: _Then don't runaway from me_

_Elizabeth gave a mean cold stare_

Elizabeth : Fine ...

_He let her off_

Both staring at each other not saying a word

_They didn't to_

_They understood each other silence_

As Elijah drove

Kol was listing to music as he was trying to avoided being the 3th wheel

Elijah : _I will have a talk with Marcel_

Elizabeth : Fine have it your way

As they reach Elijah apartment in his bed

They were two suits and black dress

The note was left by Rebekah

_See you at dinner_

Elijah look at Kol

Kol : I_ have to were a suit ?_

Elizabeth : You can wear the dress

Elijah smiled as Kol shook her head

_A Few hours later_

Elizabeth : I thought you were going by yourself

Elijah : Klaus is coming with me ,While Kol stays with you

_Klaus arrived as Elijah mention his name_

Kol : **Have fun**

Elijah : No strangers are allow in my house while I'm gone

_Klaus had a smirk_

Klaus remember when once he walk in on Kol and Elizabeth parade

_Loud Live music playing_

Kol & Elizabeth victims dancing like nothing happen

Klaus : Why I'm never invited to this type of party?

Elizabeth :** We don't like you**

Klaus: I never heard that before

Kol :_ Please Leave your ruin our mood_

_Klaus : You know Kol she is using you until she backs to precious Elijah .It's pathetic how much you and Elijah pretend to love each other ._

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes and toss Klaus a girl_

_Kol : Nik stop talking and feed _

Elijah and Klaus _arrived in Klaus house_

Marcel arrived was with Rebekah

They sat down on the table

Marcel : Good Afternoon

Klaus : _Let's get to the point_

Rebekah was glancing at Marcel

Marcel : You need to control your precious position

Klaus look at Elijah

Elijah :_ I do not do well with treats .( he was touching the table softly)_

Marcel : I'm just Warning you

Rebekah try to calm Marcel down

_As her hand was gently place on top of Marcel's_

Marcel look at Klaus mad

Elijah: Marcel We are here to reach a happy medium

Marcel : **This is my town .**

Klaus : Because We gave it to you

Marcel laughed

Klaus : Elizabeth was wrong for what she did but you will try to hurt her

Marcel : Why not ?

Rebekah :_ because I'm asking you to_

Marcel : Rebekah that will show weakness

Rebekah :_ No it will show Kindness_

Elijah realize Rebekah was manipulative Marcel

Marcel : _Fine but here is the deal .You stay out my way and I stay out yours ._

Klaus : **Sound good**

Kol and Elizabeth were still Elijah Apartment

Elizabeth mind went the good he spent in New Orléans

It was dark and cold winter night

Elizabeth was on her bed as Elijah was feeding on a young blond girl across the room

Elijah finish feeding on the girl

He bit his wrist and made the girl drink it

Elizabeth smiled at him

_Elijah : You can have her_

_Elizabeth : I don't like to share_

Elijah smiled as the girl passed out

Elizabeth :_ I have someone else .._

Elijah look up as he saw a Beautiful Brunette walking in the Elijah's room

She dressed in lovely sleeping white gown

_Elizabeth : meet my lovely pet_

_Elijah : Abigail_

Abigail walk to Elizabeth and grab her hand

Elizabeth smiled at her and touch her face

_Abigail was not scared_

Elijah watch as Elizabeth threw Abigail on her bed

Elizabeth : What do you want me to you ?

_Abigail : Anything you want_

Elijah :_ I want to know where you find this girls ?_

Elizabeth fangs came out and she act like was going to bite Abigail

Elizabeth : _Noo that's for later ( she was touching Abigail's neck )_

Elijah moved now to Elizabeth's bed

She kissed Abigail and slightly bite her lip as she pulled away and went to kiss Elijah

Elijah taste Abigail's blood in her lips

Elijah pulled away and look at Elizabeth

_Abigail was touching Elizabeth under her dress_

_Elijah look at Elizabeth as she moan_

She brought the dark side of him

Abigail start to go between Elizabeth legs

Elijah was getting more turn on

Elizabeth : _I loved a Woman who can serve me_

_Elijah had a evil smile_

As Elizabeth breath was increasing

Elijah couldn't hide his erection and Elizabeth hands went inside his pants

He was unbutton his pants

Elizabeth start to touch his just expose penis

Elijah was moaning so was Elizabeth

Elizabeth came first and she pulled Abigail up

Like she was going to kiss her

Both took their fangs out and bite Abigail's neck

Elizabeth was touching her lips

When Kol said what are you thinking about?

Elizabeth :_ Nothing_

Kol made her snap out of her flashback

Elizabeth : Remember Abigail

Kol : Your pet

Elizabeth : I miss her

Kol : _You let me killed her_

Elizabeth: She wanted to be bite

Kol: You were so sweet as human but as a Vampire you can be very dark

Elizabeth :_ I learn from the best_

As Kol smiled

Elijah walk in

Elizabeth : How did it go ?

Elijah : Good

Kol_: Great .._

Kol stood up and kiss Elizabeth on the cheek before he left

Elizabeth : Good night kol

Elijah: What were you two up to?

Elizabeth waited for Kol to leave and

She stood up and walk to Elijah

Elizabeth : I was remembering the time we had a three person in this madness

Elijah : Which time was that?

Elizabeth : You're a gentleman

Elijah: _I never kiss and tell_

Elizabeth : Perfect ( she was looking at his lips)

Elijah : The door is that way

Elizabeth look upset and said_ I hope you're talking about your bedroom_

Elijah smiled and gentle kissed her

Elizabeth kiss him back but very rough

Elijah pulled away and start putting his hands on her body

His right hand travel between her legs

Elizabeth whisper _I have waited for you_

Elijah could feel how wet she was and he bite his lip

Elizabeth said in his ear before kissing his neck Elijah _make love to me_

Elijah pick her up and she wrap her arms around his neck

They kept kissing more passionately

As Elijah push her against the wall

Elizabeth moan as Elijah kissed her neck

He used his Vampire speed as they kept bumping into hallways walls

_ before making to his room  
_

Elizabeth push him on the carpet

They kissed each other both smiled on their face

Elijah pulled her closer and she lick his lips

Elizabeth took Elijah shirt off slowly as he unzip her dress

Elijah was now on top on Elizabeth touching his chest

As he touch her buttons

Elizabeth want them off but he had other plans

Elijah kissed her lower abs and work his way up

His hand gently touching her chest

As Elizabeth took her black bra from the middle

Elijah smiled as her nipples were erected

He kissed her breast slowly and work to up to her lips

Elizabeth flip her body on top

Elijah hands went to touch her ass

Elizabeth kiss him and she moved her hips

Elijah still had his pants on

Elizabeth want them off

Elijah moan as her left hand went into his pants

Elizabeth said_ this is all mine_ as she kissed and lick his chest

Elijah watch as she took his pants and boxer off

_They kissed once again_

Elijah know pin her down

Elizabeth touch his face and without saying anything Elijah thrust inside of her

She moan as Elijah thrust was slow

Her hips start to match with his

Both moaning and trying to kiss each other

She felt as his body was controlling the pace

Elijah start to increased his speed

Elizabeth bite her lip _as he kiss her neck_

Elijah was gently tasting her blood

Elizabeth flip her body and guide his penis inside of her

She arch her back as her hands touch his neck while moving her hips

Her blood was dripping on his chest

Elijah pulled her closer and kissed Elizabeth

As Elizabeth start to ride him

Elijah moan as her hands were now pressing harder on his chest

She rode Elijah faster and faster each time

Elijah eyes were about to roll on his eyes

Elizabeth smiled as she knew

_She was bringing this much pleasure to him_

Elijah moan her name slowly and pulled her to his lips

They kissed and Elijah rolled himself on top

He was holding her hand

Elizabeth loved how powerful he can be yet caring

Elijah didn't hold back as he was going in and out her harder each other

Both were to point they didn't know how long they could last

Elizabeth and Elijah didn't want to end

Elijah pushing his limits and so Elizabeth try to keep up with him

Until Elizabeth whimper and her body let go

Just Like Elijah body did the same

_He let out a grunt that soon turn to whimper_

As Elijah's head went to her chest

Elizabeth holding him tightly

Elijah look up as Elizabeth said _my Elijah_


	7. Chapter 7 : Trust issue

As Elijah and Elizabeth were cuddling in his bed wrap in the covers

Both were deep sleep

Kol walk in and saw them

_He was a little envious of Elijah_

Kol had his many adventures but in the middle of the day

He was lonely

Kol thought maybe he should leave the room

Maybe he should peak under the covers

_He wonder What Elizabeth hide under clothes she wore_

As He going to grab the covers

Elizabeth start to move

Kol took a step back

He hide behind the door

As Elizabeth stood up

She was half sleep and went to the bathroom

He heard water running and she got in

Kol watch Elizabeth was taking a shower

He thought Elijah was a luckily guy

_Kol start to remember _

_When his family living in Brazil_

_Elijah and him sitting down on the beach_

_As they look at the beach _

_Kol was staring at the lovely Women passing by in almost nothing on_

_Elijah : Is this why you decide to come here_

_Kol : No But I'm glad we did _

_Elijah smiled _

_Kol : I don't understand why you don't enjoy yourself_

_Elijah : I will but right now it's not the moment_

_Kol look at the direction Elijah was looking_

_It was Elizabeth talking to a guy  
_

_Kol : She doesn't seem rusty at all from being only with you for Centuries_

_Elijah : There just talking _

_Elizabeth touch her hair as she smiled at guy_

_Kol : Are you sure about ? He got her to laughed  
_

_Elijah : Kol stop it _

_Kol : Be careful someone else can sweep her off her feet  
_

Kol left and went to living room

He drank a bottle bag

He start to remember

When he left after been free from the coffin in mystic falls

He went to Florida

It was sunny and he want to be near water

One day at the beach

He saw a familiar face

It was Elizabeth five feet away from sun bathing

Her could regonized _Her tan curvy body_

Kol walk where she was laiding

Elizabeth ignore him

_It's nice to see you after all those years_

Elizabeth open her eyes and smiled

As Elizabeth got out the shower

Wrap in a towel She look around

Elijah was still sleeping

Elijah room was a mess

As she left his room and thought

_Where did Kol leave her bag full of clothes?_

As he reach the living room

Elizabeth jump when she saw Kol

Kol: Morning

Elizabeth: Morning ,Where did you leave my bag ?

Kol : I left them ... ( looking innocent)

He look around and try not to glance at her

Elizabeth thought _Kol was acting strange_

Kol pick up her bag that was behind the sofa

He gave her the bag

Elizabeth : Thanks

Kol didn't let her go of her bag

Elizabeth : I don't want to play games with you

Kol let go off her bag and mumble_ your no fun_

Elizabeth ignore him and went to get dress at Elijah room

Elijah was moving around the bed

He was dreaming

Elizabeth smiled as she glance at him

She want to get dress

Elijah was dreaming

He was walking in dark hallway

Elijah want to find light but as he open a door

He saw Elizabeth kissing someone

He heard her said _he will never know _

_As _Elijah got close

He realize It was Kol who she was kissing

_What the hell?_

**Kol with Elizabeth**

Elijah breath was increasing and as he was going to grab

Elizabeth he realize it wasn't her

It was Katherine

As he open his eyes

Elijah saw Elizabeth putting makeup on

She turn around

Elizabeth :Are you alright ?

Elijah : ( got up and walk to her ) Yes I'm fine

He hug her tightly from behind

Elizabeth giggle as he kiss her neck

Elijah look at himself in the mirror

Elizabeth turn around to touch his face

Elijah : Can I ask you something ?

Elizabeth : Sure

Elijah : Never mind

Elizabeth : What is up with you ?

Elijah : Nothing Let me take a shower

Elizabeth kiss him on the cheek and left

_Kol watch as Elizabeth left_

He heard his brother was awake

As Elijah got out of his room

Kol smiled at him

Elijah : Can I ask something ?

Kol : Sure

Elijah : How close are you with Elizabeth ?

Kol :Pretty close .What's the deal ?

Elijah : You and Her have never

Kol : Never what ?

Elijah look at him

Kol : Are you scared I'm going to steal your girl?

Elijah : Kol Yes or No

Kol :No

Elijah :This conversation never happen

He walk away and went to the kitchen

Kol : I never knew you were insecure

Elijah : I'm not

Kol : Do you think your only she has been with ?

Elijah : I never ask and never care to

Kol : I hope not because that would suck

Elijah laughed and touch his brother shoulder

Elijah : Kol you always make me laugh

Kol : I came to tell you I'm going to go out town for a few days

Elijah: Okay take care

He thought Kol leaving was strange

Kol : I will

As Elijah and Kol walk out his apartment

Elijah went the local plaza

He saw Sophie talking to Elizabeth

As he approached them

Elizabeth smiled at him

Elijah grab her hand

Sophie : Good to see you around

Elijah : take care Sophie

Elizabeth : You seem happy

Elijah: I'm but Kol is leaving town for a couple of days

Elizabeth : Ohh

Elijah : Your upset

Elizabeth :I'm used to Kol company

They start walk around outside in the side walk

Elijah : How used to ?

Elizabeth : He didn't tell you

Elijah: Told me what

Elizabeth : After he left mystic falls we saw each other in Florida

Elijah :No he forget to mention that

Elizabeth let out of his hand

Elijah look at

Elizabeth : Elijah

Elijah :Elizabeth (he said joking matter)

Elizabeth: Tell me

Elijah : How intimated have you and kol been?

_Elijah remember Elizabeth protected Kol from Klaus many times _

Elizabeth : We feed together

Elijah : Only that

Elizabeth: What do you think kol and I have done ?

Elijah : I don't know

Elizabeth_ : You think I fool around with Kol_

Elijah : I didn't say that

Elizabeth : you thought that

Elijah : No

Elizabeth : I have never cheated on you

Elijah :I know that

Elizabeth : So what made you think I would have slept with kol?

Elijah : It was just a thought .

Elizabeth : Do you forget that when I'm with you nobody else matters?

Elijah : I know we took vowels

He pulled her closed to his chest

Elizabeth :_ Sometimes Your a idiot Elijah_

Elijah laughed and kiss her forehead

As they had walk three more blocks

Elizabeth pulled him to alley

Elijah smiled and she kissed him

Elizabeth enjoying walking with him

Elijah remember in 1955

Elizabeth waiting for him a home

Elijah brought a Beautiful Brunette girl in her middle twenties

Elizabeth : What's your name ?

Jessica

Elizabeth :Do you know what we are going to do to you ?

Jessica : Hurt me

Elizabeth touch Jessica's lip and said no we will show you extreme pleasure

Elijah smiled at Elizabeth as she undress the girl

Elizabeth toss Jessica to Elijah

Elijah : Be nice

Elizabeth : I'm being nice . She is lovely girl

Elijah kiss Jessica

Jessica kiss back

Elizabeth watch them as Elijah had sex with Jessica

Jessica was in all fours

Elizabeth : Make sure you don't break her

Jessica was moaning

Elijah kept looking at Elizabeth as he thrust in and out of Jessica

Elizabeth had a mischievous smiled on her face

Jessica collapse before Elijah would even come close to cum

Elijah left Jessica on the floor and went to Elizabeth

Elizabeth : What's wrong ?

Elijah was now top off her

Elizabeth :( touch his face) Poor you

Elijah was about to kiss her

Elizabeth try to push him away

Elijah smiled as their lips finally met hers

As Elijah smiled told Elizabeth what he was thinking

Elizabeth : Elijah

Elijah : What that is a good memory

Elizabeth : It was ( she had a big smile on her face)

Elijah : How is it possible you bring my darkest desire come true ?

Elizabeth : How do you know their your desires

Elijah had a smirk on his face

Elizabeth : Where are we going ?

Elijah : We are going to see a friend

Elizabeth : A friend ?

Elijah : She needs love and attention

Elijah took Elizabeth took a lovely house

Elijah walk with Elizabeth

As Elizabeth walk in she a young blonde girl

Elijah smiled at the girl

Elizabeth look confused

Elijah : meet Caroline

Caroline smiled she was glowing

Elizabeth : I'm Elizabeth

Caroline : Nice to meet you Elijah told me about you

Elijah :I did not

Caroline giggle

Elijah : Do you know where is my lovely brother is ?

Caroline : He is the main house with Kol

_Elizabeth knew Klaus was up to something _

_Elijah : I will have a talk with Klaus _

Kol look at his phone

Klaus : Who keeps texting you ?

Kol : My Lovely ...

Klaus smiled

Elijah : Can I join you ?

Klaus : Sure

Kol : How is Caroline doing ?

Klaus : Good

Kol : Why did you call me before I left?

Klaus look at Kol

As he was going to stand

Elijah walk in

Kol look at both

As Klaus took a step forward

His phone rang

Klaus : _Caroline_

Kol noticed Caroline sound in pain

Klaus : I will right there

Kol look at klaus

Klaus was panicking

Elijah : Calm down

Kol : Let's go

All three went to Caroline house

Klaus seem scared

Caroline seem like she in alot of pain

Klaus : How can i take the pain away ?

Elijah : call Sophie

Klaus : Get Elizabeth

Caroline : Why is this happening to you ?

Klaus : We Don't know

Elijah:

Kol : This is not the time for it .We need to help Caroline

Klaus : Elijah please

Elijah called Elizabeth over the phone as Caroline Yelled in pain

Klaus try to take the pain away but she was in pain

Kol smiled as Elizabeth came in

Klaus : Help her

Elizabeth : What's wrong with her ?

Caroline : the baby

Elizabeth : How far along are you ?

Caroline : Four months

Elizabeth : I think your having contractions ( she was touching her belly )

Kol : that's impossible

Klaus : She is going to lose the baby

Elizabeth : Klaus I need Caroline to feed from you

Klaus : How is that going to help ?

Elijah : Klaus do it

As Klaus let Caroline feed on his wrist

Caroline felt the pain go away

Klaus smiled and touch Caroline face

Elizabeth back up and went between Kol and Elijah

She look at Kol

Kol: It work

Elijah smiled but Elizabeth had a serious face

Klaus got up and as he walk straight to Elizabeth

Elizabeth Flitch and Klaus hug her

Elizabeth stay still

Caroline look at Elijah

Kol : This is a First

Caroline : I can tell she not hugging him back

As Klaus let go of Elizabeth after a long time hugging her

Elizabeth went behind Elijah

Klaus : One day you and I will have a long over duo talk

Elizabeth :Can't wait

Caroline could tell Elizabeth felt uncomfortable

She was holding hands with Elijah

Elijah hand was top on Elizabeth which met he was control

But her eyes were looking at Kol

Kol was looking at Elizabeth

Kol : I have to get going

Elizabeth : Can I talk to you before you go ?

She let out Elijah hand and smiled at him

As she walk off with Kol to the front yard

Klaus : and to think i was going dagger Kol

Elijah : You were going to do what?

Klaus : Yes Kol has been having out with Elizabeth . I thought Elizabeth was with Marcel

Elijah : Elizabeth with Marcel?

Klaus : Yes until she went all righteous on Marcel

As Elijah and Klaus were talking

Caroline was peaking at the window

Why couldn't she take her eyes of Kol and Elizabeth ?

Elijah :(look at Caroline ) Caroline

Caroline : What ? I want to know what there doing ?

Klaus : _There talking like they normal do_

Caroline look at as Kol and Elizabeth

They were outside acting like little kids

Elijah heard _Kol and Elizabeth laughed_

Klaus : When is the last time Elizabeth laughed like that with you ?

Elijah : Like two days ago

Caroline: Klaus this is not a competition

Elijah now walk to the second window in the living room

Elizabeth was touching his Kol's face

Kol : I will be back soon

Elizabeth : Where are you going?

Kol : Remember the girl i told you about in Florida

Elizabeth : Bonnie

Kol :_ I have to go see her_

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder

Kol : You will alright without me

Elizabeth : I know I will but who is going to all the crazy things with me ?

Kol : Ask Elijah , He will do it

Elijah step away from the window

Caroline : See Klaus

Klaus : There so sweet together

Caroline smile

Klaus :_ Especially when destroy a whole party to prove a point_

Elijah : I will get going Take Caroline

Elijah hug Caroline very tenderly

As Caroline still look out of the window

As Elijah walk where Kol and Elizabeth were talking

Elizabeth turn to Elijah

She had a smile that light up the whole room

Elijah look at Kol

Elijah hug his brother Kol

Kol was taken back

Elizabeth : How sweet , Are you in trouble ?

Elijah :_ Don't caused too much trouble where every you go_

Kol : I will ( he look at Elizabeth )

She was smiling

Kol :_ Elijah take Care of Elizabeth_ . Make sure to keep her amused

Elijah and Elizabeth watch as Kol left

They went back to Elijah's Car

As He drove

Elizabeth noticed Elijah was being for sweet then before

Elizabeth was looking out the window

When he sudden stop after a hour off driving

Elizabeth look at Elijah

Elijah had a smirk on his face

Before she could say anything Elijah kiss her

Elizabeth was taken back

Elijah : Sorry

Elizabeth :_ Why did we stop here ?_

Elijah : I want to take a moment a enjoy this day

Elizabeth : (_grab his hand with her left hand and his car keys_ ) Let's go for a walk

Elijah_ had a smile on his face as she got out the cat and ran to the woods_

Elijah :( step out of the car) Are we playing hide n seek ?

Elizabeth : If you want to

Elijah : What do I get If I find you?

Elizabeth didn't respond and ran

Elijah try to find her and respond _Your making this too easy for me_

As he got close to finding her

Elijah lost her scent

Elizabeth : _I thought you were good at this_

Before Elijah Respond

He pin against a Tree

Elizabeth had a smile on her face

This time she kiss him passionately

As Elijah was unbutton her shirt

She unbutton his shirt

_Elijah kiss her neck and both were undressing each other_

_Elijah soft kiss were driving her crazy  
_

_As he kiss her neck and gently bite it _

_His mouth went down her collar bone _

_Elizabeth hands were touching his chest_

_As Elijah kiss her breast gently as his hands were gently touching legs as he pulling her pants down _

_Elizabeth moan his name _

_Elijah smiled as he pick her up_

_Elizabeth wrap her legs on his waist_

_Elijah was holding her tightly as they kissed and went to the floor_

_Elizabeth smiled as they were dirty_

_Elijah on top her_

_Elizabeth look into his eyes and touch his face _

_Elijah kiss her as pulled up and unhook her bra_

_He toss the bra to the side _

_As he kissed her neck and now were touching lips _

_Elizabeth didn't want him to pulled away _

_They kissed very eager and aggressive _

_Touching exploring each other bodies _

_Until Elijah made Elizabeth sit on his lap_

_She moan as all of Elijah was inside of her_

_Elizabeth start to moved her hips a few seconds after_

_Elijah was touching her abs and massage her boobs  
_

_As Elizabeth arch her back _

_Elijah pulled her closed and as their eyes met_

_He said **you're mine** _

_Elizabeth replied **nope not all**_

_Elijah smiled and flip her body over  
_

_He enter her roughly _

_Elizabeth moan as each of his thrust was more wonderful then before_

_Elijah : What about now ?_

_Elizabeth shook her head and Elijah dig his nails on her waist _

_As he grabbing her _

_Elijah was now moaning _

_Elizabeth pulled away and Elijah whined _

_Elizabeth smiled as she kiss his neck and was massaging his balls  
_

_Elijah was moaning _

_As their lips met _

_Elijah bite her lip _

_Elizabeth loved his bite _

_ Elijah grab her back and lower her to the ground _

_Elizabeth look into his eyes _

_Elijah hand went on her clit_

_She moaned and respond **your going to have to do a better job then that** _

_Elijah laughed _

_Elizabeth guide his penis inside of her_

_He moaned as he walls were tightening up_

_Elijah knew her body and how to push to the edge_

_He slowed his thrust but Elizabeth dig her nails on his back_

_Elijah smiled at her as she bite her lip _

_Both cover in sweat and bruised  
_

_He pick her up _

_Elijah was holding her up as she was riding him_

_Elijah watch her as her eyes were closely and her mouth was opening _

_Her body start giving up on her _

_Elizabeth let a weak moaned _

_Elijah smiled that soon fade as feel felt electricity traveling his body_

_He let out a loud grunt as he closed his eyes _

_Elizabeth had a very evil smile_

_Elijah open his eyes and without hesitation _

_His fangs came out and went straight to her neck_

_Elizabeth moaned at first _

_Until his bite got a little stronger_

_Elijah let her go off her neck and put her down on the floor  
_

_Elijah laid on the ground _

_He look at sky _

_Elizabeth was in heaven_

_As Elijah look at her _

_She was glowing _

_Elijah kiss her on the forehead _

_Elizabeth was laiding on his chest_


End file.
